High School: Part One
by perkygirl1998
Summary: Just a little cute romance story. About Percy and Annabeth in Goode. There's also Thalia. I'm gonna try to put Rachael and Grover in later chapters. Percabeth! Trust me, you won't regret readin it. More demigod stuff than you think. Rated T just in case.
1. New School, New People

********

**Just a little heads up. This is my first fan fic so plz comment. The characters might be a little OOC, but Oh Well! And my dad doesn't let me on the computer that much so don't expect me to update for a week or two. hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

"Why do I have to go to Goode high?" I hate going to new schools. Just because my dad has a job that moves him around, it doesn't mean he has to drag me across the country every three months. I'm only a junior and I've been to seven high schools.

"Don't worry, Bethy," my dad said. "My boss said this job will take three years at the least. That will give you enough time to graduate. And we can visit your friends here in San Fransisco every break if you want. But calm down, you'll love New York." I sighed. _Look on the bright side, Annabeth. At least I can get away from, Josh, the idiot who keeps trying to make a move on you. Plus maybe now I can start over. And not only be known as the girl who is accident-prone. _I took a deep breath. _Much better._

"I'm going to call Jessie." I walked over to the phone and dialed the familiar ten digits. _Hello? "_Hey Jessie I was just calling to say I'm leaving in an hour. And could you tell Alex and Sam?" _Sure. I-I-I just c-c-can't believe you're l-l-leaving! *sniffle* _"Aww, don't cry. I'll visit every break. And you're welcome to visit anytime. Don't forget about Alex and Sam. I'll keep in touch. Oh, my dad says it's time to go. Bye, I'll miss you."_Bye, Annabeth._

* * *

**_Annabeth's first day of school_**

"Here's you first class, honey." the math teacher said. I took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing. _I opened the door and gasped. It was nothing like my old school. It was so colorful. Posters covered the walls. Two whiteboards were on the front and left wall. I didn't even notice everyone looking at me. The teacher walked up to me. She was really pretty. I mean like movie star pretty. "I'm Ms. Jane. I'm the science teacher and your homeroom teacher. And you must be our new student, Annabeth." I nodded. "You go by Annabeth, right?" I nodded again. I was still in awe, I couldn't speak. "We're about to start class. You can take a seat next to Thalia." A girl dressed in all black waved at me. I waved back and sat next to her.

"I know what your thinking. I'm not goth or emo. I like to think of myself as. . . punk. I'm Thalia, but I guess you know that already." We both laughed. I could tell we were going to be good friends.

"Now, let's start class." Ms. Jane said.

* * *

"I love Ms. Jane. She's so nice." I said after we walked out the classroom.

"I know. Everyone does. Some people would kill to be in her class." I looked at her, wide-eyed. She laughed "Expression, Jeez!"

"Right. I knew that." We had the next class together, too. Math. We were walking to Mrs. Smith's room, when we turned the corner. I ran straight into a boy. We both dropped everything we had in our hands. When we bent down to pick our things, our heads hit.

"I'm so sorry. My mom always said I was accident-prone." He said. I smiled. _He was accident-prone, too?_ I looked at him for the first time. He was looking at me, too. I was awestruck. He had messy jet black hair. But the thing that knocked the breath out me was his eyes. They were green like the sea. They looked so bright, but calm at the same time. It was the only thing, in my lifetime, that made me tune everything out. I didn't even realize I had been staring at him for at least five seconds. I broke my gaze, blushing. I hope he didn't notice my bright red face. I finished picking my things up. We stood up at the same time._ Weird._

"Hi, I'm Percy." He stuck out his hand and I shook it. His touch sent a shiver through my body. "I'm Annabeth." I managed to say.

"I haven't seen you around here. Are you new?" I was brought back to reality. "Uhh, yeah." I tucked a strand of my golden hair behind my ear. I never felt this way. Why did he have to be so breath-taking? Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling _Time to go!_ "I hope to see you around." He smiled and another shiver went through my body. " Umm, uhh. Yeah . . . .yeah," I stammered. He handed me my architecture book and walked away. But not before stealing another glance at me.

_Oh! My! GODS!!! _I mouthed as Thalia pulled me away. "Who was that?" I asked.

"Percy. Weren't you listening?"

"I know that! I mean can you tell me more about him?"

"Percy Jackson. Captain of the swim team. Number one most popular and hottest guy in school. All the girls are after him, but none of them succeed." For some reason, that made me smile. "But you could be the first." She pointed to me and I blushed. "I'm serious. I saw that whole scene back there. I swear he has never looked at anyone like that EVER! That was a connection." My heart was lifted. I admit it. I sort of liked him. And hearing from someone that it was a huge possibility he liked me too, made my heart want to dance. But it was kind of weird that I knew nothing about his personality. I made that one of my goals. Plus, I could see that he was a good person, through his eyes. His sea green eyes. So calm, yet full of life. The kind of eyes you can just get lost in for days. "Hello? Annabeth?!!" I was snapped back to reality. "Come on. We're going to be late for math."

******

* * *

**

Don't forget to comment! =)


	2. Hang Out

**I****don't own PJO**

**Next chapter! YAY!!! Still deciding if they should be demigods. If you could help me with that, plz tell me. Don't forget to review!!!**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Jessie?" _Oh my gosh! School sucked without you! I still can't believe you moved to Manhattan! Alex, Sam, and I miss you SO MUCH *sniffle* _"Jessie? Are you going to cry every time I call or do you want me to tell you about my days in New York so far?" _Sorry. Tell me, tell me. I've been dying to see how you've been. Have you met any cute guys? _"Do you mean your kind of cute guys or my kind of cute guys?" I said playfully. _Is there a difference?_ "You should know by now that you like the bad boys and I like the boys who are funny, modest, cute, smart, and nice." _Well, did you meet any of your kind of cute guys._ "Maybe, I'll let you know." I said.

I had an urge to tell her about Percy. But, I was going to tell her once I knew more about him. And I hoped that was going to be soon. "Don't worry, Jessie. I know you have break in two weeks. I have break in three weeks, but you have an extra week of break. I'll probably be coming over then." _Okay. I'll see you then. Bye, Annabeth. "_Bye,"

_**At school next day**_

**Percy's POV**

I couldn't wait to see Annabeth. She was in my English, History, and Calculus class. I also learned she took architecture with Mr. Johnson and homeroom/biology with Ms. Jane. Hey, I'm not a stalker, I just saw her go in those classes. Jeez! I wanted to get to know her. I told myself I would ask her to hang out. Not on a date, just hang out. I'm not saying I don't like her. I do, but I don't want to scare her away. She was different, in a good way. Of course. For one her eyes, they were gray. Stormy gray. And they were so mesmerizing. Second reason, she didn't treat me like the other girls did. I don't know why being captain of the swim team made you so popular. Did everyone love water like I do? Anyway, today I am going to ask her to hang out or I'm going to miss the next swim practice. And when you miss one, coach makes you do one more hour of laps. Just laps. Not cool. I' ve never been so scared since my first swimming tournament when I was a freshman. It feels really weird. I'm starting to feel a little light-headed. Not good.

**Annabeth's POV**

I waited through homeroom for Calculus. He was in my class and yesterday, I would just stare at the back of his head. I know that sounds weird. But if you met someone like him, cute and hypnotizing, you would do the same thing. Anyway, it was my second day at Goode. I made lots of good friends. Thalia, Katie, Silena, Clarisse, Charles, Grover. They were all so nice. Except this girl, Adrienne. She would always give me the death glare/stink eye whenever I saw her. I wonder why. I was walking to Calculus, thinking about Percy, half listening to Thalia talk about this night's homework, when I turned the same corner where I met Percy. Then I ran into someone. I looked up and there were the sea green eyes I so desperately wanted to see. Percy.

"Uh, sorry!" _Deja vu. Creepy, huh? _Percy rubbed his head.

"We should really stop meeting like this." I still couldn't stop looking at him.

"Uh yeah." And apparantly, I couldn't stop saying stupid things.

"So I was thinking, maybe, if you wanted to, we could go. . . . get a bite to eat. . . .on Friday?" He was so cute when he stuttered. _Duh! Of course I would! I can't believe you asked me that! You like me! _I was so excited, I almost forgot to say yes. "Yeah, I'd like that." I smiled, not too big. That would scare him. And not too small. That would make him think I wasn't into him. Wow. It's amazing how certain people can make you think _way_ too hard. He walked me to class. _Aww, how sweet. _He smiled at me one more time before he sat down in his seat, next to Grover. _Huh, you'd think that after staring at him all through calculus yesterday, I'd know who sat next to him. _

"Hello? Earth to Annabeth!" Whoa! When did Thalia get next to me? "I thought you forgot about me. But it's okay. I know you with Mr. Hottie. And I totally heard eveything that happened back there." I smiled. "He asked you to hang out. You know what that means? He so likes you!" She squealed. "Shhhhhhh!" I said as I pushed her in her seat. "He's in this class and he can hear you. I don't want to freak him out before Friday." She raised her hands like she was surrendering. I sat down and started to stare at the back of his head.


	3. Personalities

**I don't own PJO**

**This is important!!!! ****If you do not read this, you will be SO confused. Chapter 3!!!! I decided they're gonna be demigods. =) Yay! Let me explain some things. This takes place after BOTL. They didn't have a kiss yet. They don't know each other from camp. They just met each other. There's still the Prophecy and stuff. Everything happened from the series, just they didn't meet each other at all. Percy knows everyone from camp, except Annabeth.I'll try to give Grover and the rest of the characters bigger parts. As for camp, I don't know about it yet. I might finish the story before camp or I might keep writing until they go to camp. Once I get there, you'll know. I'll squeeze Nico in here or in later chapters. BTW, Jessie, Alex, and Sam are Annabeth's friends from San Fran, all girls. If you didn't know. Thank you guys so much for commenting! That helped me a TON!!! **

* * *

_**Third day of school, Wednesday**_

**Percy's POV**

Poseidon called me here cause he wanted to "talk." I'm always scared of these talks. They're always about something serious. I was outside of the room, thinking if I did anything wrong, when I heard a voice bellow from inside the room. "Percy!" Oh, boy. I knew he could blast me into a million tiny pieces. I just kept thinking, _he won't do anything, I'm his son. _But I wasn't entirely convinced.

"I know you are spending time with that Athena girl. I don't care if it's just a minute, you are forbidden to make any contact with her." Poseidon blurted out.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." What Athena girl? I've never paid much attention to the people in the Athena cabin. _Wow, I just noticed that. _With all the training and friends, I didn't really notice them.

"Do not play dumb with me. I know all about her. She cannot and will not be an acquaintance, friend, and definitely not more than that." Poseidon continued.

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

"Ugh. Just go. You're free to leave. And do not go to school today. Go tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Just . . .do it."

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy wasn't here today (POO!!). At least I can spend time with my new friends. But I couldn't get Adrienne's stare out of my head. It was like she wanted to slaughter me.

Anyway, I was in biology/homeroom when Ms. Jane assigned a project that required two people. If I could choose my partner, I would choose Thalia. But no, Ms. Jane already assigned partners.

"Annabeth and Nico." Who the Hades is Nico? Then I saw him. He was dressed in an aviator's jacket, black shirt, black pants, and combat boots. He reminded me of Thalia. The clothes, not anything else. He had a different vibe. Thalia was fun to be around. Nico reeked of depression and death. I could tell he was an outcast at this school. Even though he looked only twelve or thirteen, he looked like he could beat up a teacher if he wanted to. It seemed like everyone was afraid of him.

But I guess I shouldn't judge. I misjudged Jessie, Alex, and Sam. I thought Jessie was a wannabe, Alex was a geek, and Sam was a tomboy. But I was wrong and look what happened. They became my best friends.

I didn't realize I'd been frozen for at least a minute. I hope Ms. Jane didn't notice. I didn't want her to think I was a daydreamer when I wasn't. She didn't. Thank Gods. I walked over to Nico's desk, grabbed a chair, and sat next to him. "So do you want to record everything or do you want to handle the test tubes?" I said, trying to be nice.

"I'll record it."

"Oh, crap. I'll probably blow this whole room up. I hope the school's insurance covers that." He laughed. _Oh my gods. He actually laughed. Maybe there is a good side of him. I'm getting better at this whole Don't-judge-a-book-by-its-cover thing._ "Okay, so I pour the first test tube then the third, right?" He nodded. I'm the daughter of the Athena, so I'm good with wisdom, not facts. I'm good with facts too, especially achitecture-related facts, but not as good as I am with wisdom.

I uncertainly poured the first test tube in the beaker, then the third. I waited five seconds. I didn't hear a _**BOOM!!!!**_ I guess that means I did a pretty good job.

"So what happened?" I asked. I only knew what we were supposed to do, not why we were supposed to do it.

"We were supposed to record what happened if we combined the two together. It wasn't supposed to blow up, so it worked. He smiled.

"That's a first" I muttered, amazed. He laughed again. I guess, beyond the black clothes, he was a regular kid. And the bell rang.

* * *

I was putting my books in my locker when I caught Adrienne glaring at me again, with her posse of two girls on her sides. I tried to ignore her but it was kind of hard to. With her eyes burning holes in my back, and her being right in front of the lunch menu for today, which I really needed to see, it was almost impossible. Thalia walked up to me and Adrienne and the wannabes went off somewhere else. Thalia caught their stare.

"Ugh. Just because Adrienne's dad owns the bank, she thinks she can just order everyone around like she owns the school. She gets on my nerves. _Just_ because of her dad, she sweet talks all the teachers. She can skip homework for a whole month and still get straight A's at the end of the semester. I hate how all the boys can't see past that no good rich snob." She paused to think. "In fact, if you like Percy, you got some competition. She's thinks she's dropping subtle hints. But if giggling like a maniac and twirling your hair is subtle, I don't want to know what isn't subtle. But I think you're safe. Remember what I said? No girl ever succeeded, except for you. But enough about her, she gets too much of that. How are you?"

"Is that why she keeps giving the death glare? Because she knows I like Percy?"

"Probably. Oh, crap! We gotta go. Mrs. Smith is **STRICT** when someone's late."

* * *

**Hope you liked it!! Sorry to those who wanted more Percabeth, but I had requests to fill. I had to put more Nico and Adrienne. But Next chapter I'll put more Percabeth. I know I didn't mention the Olympians a lot, but I will. There will be monsters, demigods, and Olympians in later chapters. Just keep reading! Comment! =)**


	4. Blow Up

**'Sup peoples of earth!! Chapter four is here! I added more Percabeth than the last chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

_**Fourth day of school, Thursday**_

**Annabeth's POV**

"Jessie?"_ Hey Annabeth. Still waiting for your cute guy report. "_Ok, you'll like this. I met this guy. SO CUTE!!! Dark, messy, black hair with bright sea green eyes." _Oooohh!!! You so like him. I am an expert at this kind of stuff. _I was going to say something to tease her, but I was in mid-outburst. "And he's my kind of cute." I finally stopped to listen to what she thought. _Okay, A) You should go for it. B) You haven't even told me his name! "_His name is Percy and we're going to hang out this Friday." _Oh my goodness! Gotta go, but good luck! "_Thanks! Bye"

* * *

I was in calculus. The teacher wasn't in the room, and the class went crazy. Paper airplanes flying everywhere, everyone trying to talk over each other. The only few people who were _trying_ to concentrate were Thalia, Grover, Silena, Percy, and me. I noticed, airplane after airplane hitting Percy in the back of the head. The tip of the seventh plane bent as it hit Percy in the back of the head. At that moment, the sink burst, spraying water across the room. Everyone started screaming, except Percy. He didn't even flinch. Grover jumped up from his desk in surprise and shot Percy a warning glance. The kind of look that a mother would give a naughty child. It meant _You better stop that!_ I didn't know why Grover was looking at Percy. It's not like Percy did that.

The teacher walked in the room, instantly getting soaked. She yelled with difficulty, spitting out water while trying to talk to the students, "It seems like a pipe burst! I'll have to get the plumber! Please calm down!" No one really heard her. Plus who could calm down with water trying to get in your mouth, nose, and ears.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Ok, yeah. I made the sink burst. But Brian annoys me. Everytime the teacher leaves the room, he starts pelting me with paper airplanes. I know, it doesn't hurt one bit. But I can't concentrate with airplanes hitting me in the back of my head. It likes someone yelling "I'm not touching you! I'm not touching you!" They don't hit you, or touch you. They just keep waving their hands in your face. It doesn't hurt, but it bugs you. Well, I just had enough of it. He's been doing it all year and I snapped. Grover mentally told me to stop it for the fourth time. _Fine. _I calmed the water. Everyone looked soaked, and I looked down. _Crap!_ I didn't have one drop of water on me. I was completely dry. I hope no one notices. I turned around and saw Brian holding his droopy, wet airplane in both hands. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. He stood up to throw away his airplane in the garbage can, which was in front of the sink. I shot some water at him, putting water in his mouth. He spit it out and I laughed, grinning in satisfaction. Grover turned around, knowing I did that, and rolled his eyes. But I could tell he was smiling.

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

Percy can be so immature. He obviously made the sink blow up. But he keeps on acting like he didn't do it. I decided to just give up. I just can't believe him. I saw Annabeth's reaction. It was like she thought he did it. I hope she's not on to us. I've been trying so hard not to electricute anybody. If she found out that would be _really_ bad. Unless she was a mortal who can see through the mist. Or she was a demigod. _But I never saw her around camp._ Well, now that I think about it, I think there was a girl named Annabeth. Either in the Apollo or Athena cabin. I'll just have to "investigate."

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

After the whole incident got taken care of, since the water soaked our homework, we didn't have any. (Awwww!!) We all had to go to the nurse's office to get dry clothes. Percy walked in soaking wet, which was weird because the last time I saw him, he was dry, which was even weirder. Oh well. He looked so cute when he was wet. His hair got slightly darker, with one small strand of hair obstructing part of his eyes, which stood out even more. He swept the loose strand of hair out of his eyes. CUTE!!!! He looked at me and smiled. My heart skipped a beat. He walked over to where I was standing and gestured for me to sit down with him on the bench behind us.

"So, how you doing?" he asked.

"Wet, cold." I said, truthfully. He took off his wet hoodie and put it over my shoulders. It was still cold, but it helped. And it was SO SWEET!!!! I clutched the jacket tight, which smelled like Percy. The ocean, like his eyes. It smelled calm, but full of life. There, in the corner, was Adrienne, seething.

"Umm. . . . Did you forget about tomorrow?" he asked nervously. _Awww, he's waiting for Friday. _It seemed like everything tiny little thing he did was so cute and sweet.

"No. You?"

"No." The nurse walked in with a huge pile of clothes. "So I'll see you tomorrow at seven?"

"Yeah," I smiled and nodded. "Wait, where?"

"I'll pick you up. Where do you live?" I wrote down my address. "Keep the jacket. I have a lot." He smiled and left to get dry clothes. I left the nurse's office. I had extra clothes in my locker, but I just went to the nurse's office cause the teacher made me. I opened my locker and grabbed my clothes. I headed to the restroom and changed.

After I changed, I was in my sea green long sleeve shirt (Technically, it was a 3/4 sleeve shirt, now. My little brothers thought it would be funny if they cut off part of the sleeve), my faded skinny jeans, and black converse. Adrienne was really mad, I could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears. Apparantly, she heard about tomorrow (jealous!). And she saw my clothes. Thalia explained to me between her outbursts of laughing. Adrienne didn't get any clothes because they ran out of clothes before she could get any. It seemed like her luck ran out when I moved to New York. Thalia said, still laughing, Percy chose me over Adrienne. It went downhill after that. She hugged me like I was her savior.

* * *

**There's Chapter 4!!! Hope you liked it!! I'll update soon! Chao!**


	5. The Date

**The date! Hahahaha. Personally, I think it's cute. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Fifth day of school, Friday**_

**Annabeth's POV**

The last bell just rang for the day. I was so excited. Tonight was the night. But Percy didn't tell me where we were going yet. All he said was it was a surprises. I don't like surprises. At lunch, Percy sat next to me, leaving his friends and my friends in shock. I'm not the kind of girl who cared what people thought, but with everyone staring at us, it made me think._ Why are they staring?_ Well, I guess people would look. The new girl and the most popular guy in school sitting alone at a table. But still, didn't their parents tell them it was rude to stare? I just turned around and ignored them. I could still feel them staring. Today, Percy was hanging out with me. He waited by my locker before calculus and walked me to class. He was by my side the whole day so far. His presence would always make my heart go faster. I called Jessie, who was giving updates to Alex, Sam, and Josh (Remember him? He has an obsessive crush on me).

_ You should've seen his face! When I told him you liked another guy, he was so shocked. He stopped breathing for at least a minute and a half! He had to go home. It was so funny! I know that sounds insensitive, but if you just saw his face! _I couldn't help but laugh. That would be pretty funny. Ever since he developed a crush - scratch that - obsession, which was since 4th grade, he has been making my life miserable. He would sit next to me in class and just stare at me during tests. Thankfully, my dad told my teacher and moved Josh as far away as possible. But that was only after I got C's on the last five tests. That's why my friends and I try to get back at him. We would make up fake boyfriends for me, just to see his face. He is so weird. He would try to ask me out every week, even though he clearly knows I have a boyfriend (Fake, of course.) Creepy, right?

* * *

_**Friday night**_

I am so nervous! I know were just hanging out, but I wanted to impress him. I just settled with my gray skinny jeans, black boots, and dark blue jacket with a little bit of ruffles at the bottom. Jessie said that brought out my eyes and hair. I had to admit, I did look good. I guess Jessie knew what she was doing.

At seven, there was a knock at the door. I ran to get it before my dad or brothers could do it and embarrass me.

"You're eager. So. . . who's this boy?" my dad asked.

"His name is Percy and we're just hanging out." Dads. So protective.

"Fine, be back by eleven."

"Yes, dad."

"Be safe!" he yelled, waking up the twins, as I walked outside and closed the door.

* * *

There he was. Wearing a dark green shirt, jeans, and converse. Looking so cute and mysterious in the light of the lampposts. "Hey, Percy"

"Hey. You look good."

"Thanks. So where are we going?" I said, hoping he might say something. He smiled mischeiviously.

"Well, I won't tell you where we're going, but let's take a walk." I was usually stubborn with surprises, but I agreed. He had that effect on me.

* * *

We were in Central Park. Just walking and talking. I actually liked it like this. Better than the sort of things in movies. I told him so much about me and it was amazing how interesting his life was. He said it was boring, I didn't think that. We were holding hands, now. The first hour, it was awkward. But now, I felt so comfortable around him. So safe. He suddenly stopped. I looked up at his face and he was smiling.

"We're here." I didn't even see the beautiful fountain in front of us. "This is my favorite place to think. It's so peaceful _and _it has water." he said. I smiled for two reasons. First, the fountain was so beautiful. I couldn't even think of words to describe it. But mostly, I smiled because this was his secret place. It was like he just let me in on one of his secrets. It really felt like we were getting closer. "Hey, do you want something to eat?" he pointed to a hot dog stand. He was great. Not too cheap, not too fancy.

"Yeah" I nodded. We walked over to the stand. He got two hot dogs with ketchup. _I can't believe he remembered! _I told him earlier that I loved ketchup only on my hot dogs.

Sitting at the fountain, we ate and talked. When we were done, he kindly threw away our food. _Such a gentleman. _When he came back, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to a nearby tree. We sat down, but there was an awkward silence.

"So. . . I was wondering," He managed to say. "If you wanted. . . umm. . . . to go to the. . . . dance, with. . . .me." He looked at me, nervously. I smile and nodded, excited. But half-asleep. He saw me yawn and smiled. Did he think I was cute when I was sleepy? "Are you tired?"

"Mm-hm"

"Come on. Let's get you home"

* * *

**Adrienne's POV**

Ugh!!!! I couldn't believe what I was seeing! Percy actually _wants _to hang out with that. . . .that nerdy new girl. I was watching them. There they were sitting under a tree. Annabeth's head was leaning on Percy's head. He was looking at her like he really likes her. Did Percy seriously think she was his type? I was his type!! He was supposed to be with me!!!!!

"Adrienne. Come on. It's ten forty five. I want to go home." Stacey, one of Adrienne's "followers", whined. "Why are you spying on them anyway? It's obvious he never took any interest in you." Adrienne shot her one of her death glares. "No offense." Stacey added.

"It's not spying. It's watching."

"You made your dad buy you this crazy thing so you can hear them from a mile away. It's spying."

"Fine. It's spying. But Percy is MINE!!!!"

"Adrienne. We have everything we need to know. Annabeth likes Percy. Percy likes Annabeth, not you. Let's go." Stacey dragged Adrienne out of the park, grumpily.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

She looked so beautiful as she slept. She nodded. I had to smile. She said yes. She agreed to coming to the dance with me. She yawned, looking so cute. She had her head on my shoulder. With wisps of her golden hair covering a small part of her face, her eyes closed. I brought her home. I had one arm around her shoulders, supporting her while she sleepily walked. She had her arms wrapped around me, like a little kid would hug a teddy bear when they went to sleep.

"Annabeth? Wake up. You're back home." She rubbed her eyes.

"Where are we?"

"We're at your house. You fell asleep, so I brought you back." She walked to door and grabbed the handle, but turned around.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I had a really good time, but I fell asleep on you." she said, sadly.

"It's okay. I had a good time, too. So, I'll pick you up for the dance?"

"Yeah," _Wow. She remembered, even when she was half-asleep._ "And thanks for walking me home."

"Anytime. Bye, Annabeth."

"Bye, Percy." she smiled.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I had a little bit of writer's block, so it's not as good as last time. I'll work on that. Comment!**


	6. Escape

**I don't own PJO**

**Hey, guys. I can't thank you enough for commenting! Now my email is filled with reviews. That's a **_**good **_**thing. Hope you guys liked the date. I put SO much more demigod stuff in here. Well, here's chapter 6! **

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

You wouldn't believe how tired I was. Once I walked in the house I feel asleep. Just on the couch. The next thing I remembered woke up, in my bed.

"Bethy, time for breakfast. Oh, your mother called. She says she'll be in New York by next Friday." Let me explain. My mom needed to stay in San Fransisco for about two more weeks. But we needed to come here for dad's work, so she told us to go ahead and she would be here in New York as soon as she could.

"Kay, I'll be down in a sec." When I was sure my dad was out of hearing range, I reached over to grab my cell phone. I tried calling Jessie, but she wouldn't answer. I tried again, just in case, but still. No answer. Ugh. I closed my cell phone and threw it on my bed, near my feet. I pulled the covers off and swung my feet out of bed. Looking in my mirror, I saw I was still in the shirt and jeans I wore yesterday. I opened my closet and changed into my pajamas. A short-sleeved shirt and flannel pants. I noticed a navy blue jacket hung across my chair. Percy's hoodie. _Whoa._ I smiled as I remembered. _Last night was real. _I took it off the chair, smelling the ocean again, and headed downstairs.

"Morning, Annabeth. I'm cooking your favorite. Pancakes and eggs. Wait, is that a new jacket?" I frowned. He can't find out how I really got it. He's always been really paranoid when it came to boys. I remember a year ago. He said if I started dating before college, he would strangle me. Not really. He always sounded like he was joking, so I never really took him seriously. But it was still awkward talking about boys with my dad.

"Uh, yeah. I just bought it." I lied.

"Well, get your brothers. It's time for breakfast." I walked back upstairs to the room my four-year-old twin brothers shared. It was decorated like a jungle, with a huge mural covering all four walls. On the right side, next to the closet, was the bunk bed. They had a huge fight about who would get top or bottom. It lasted since dad announced we were moving to New argued while packing, during the flight, and all the way to the house. They were still fighting, but not in front of dad.

They can be REALLY annoying, but they are so lovable when they wake up. Unless it's too early. "Bobby, wake up. Come on, Matt. They sat up at the same time and it looked so funny!

"What?"

"It's time for breakfast."

"Unnhhh, carry me." Bobby held out his arms.

"Me, too." Matthew said, looking hopefully at me.

"Fine." I carried both of them. Bobby in the front, Matt in the back. Walking downstairs was really easy, compared to camp. All that training made me weary at the end of each day. And I missed that. I like hard work. It takes my mind off things. I always clean or draw blueprints when I'm trying to avoid something. But I never told anyone that. Then they would know when I don't want to think about something and they would try to force it out of me.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Chiron iris-messaged me last night, after I dropped off Annabeth. He said "You will need to bring Nico, Thalia, Katie, Silena, Charles, Clarisse, Chris, and yourself to camp. That's most of the demigods at Goode."

"_Most?"_ _Were there other demigods at Goode?_

"Yes. Bring Grover, too. It's important. Hurry." And before I could ask anything else, the message disappeared. _Okay. That was weird. _I left a note for my mom and Paul.

_Mom and Paul,_

_ Chiron sent me a message last night. He said it was important. But don't worry. I'll be with Grover, Thalia, Clarisse, Chris, Nico, Charles, Silena and Katie. Going to camp - took my truck. I'll be back as soon as possible._

_ ~Percy_

After picking all the demigods Chiron listed, we headed to camp. Nico, Katie, Charles, Clarisse, and Chris were in the back. I guess they didn't mind all that wind. I was driving with Thalia and Silena both in the passenger's seat. Actually, Thalia was there first but Silena wasn't going to let the wind ruin her hair. _Aphrodite girls are so funny. _Grover's head was poked through the back window. _Must've looked weird from the back._

The whole ride it was like that. Thalia and Silena arguing that the other was taking up too much space. Grover munching loudly on tin cans. Clarisse polishing her sword. All while I drived, the window open, blowing my black messy hair around my face. The radio was on, but something was bugging me. _"Most"_ What did that mean? I thought these were all the demigods at Goode. Then I remembered my conversation with my dad.

"_I know you are spending time that Athena girl."_ _So it was a girl. A daughter of Athena. But what girl was I spending time with? The only person I started hanging out with is Annabeth. But she couldn't be a demigod. Could she?_

But before I knew it, we were at camp.

Chiron greeted us at the gate, but he looked worried. Restless. Like he hasn't slept in a week. As he led us to the Big House, he kept glancing up at the sky, like he expected something to come flying toward us and attack. Once we were all settled, he told us in a hushed tone.

"Something has escaped the Underworld. Something very dangerous. Typhon, the monster on Mt. St. Helens, created a one of a kind monster many years ago. He took the blood of a Fury and a telekhine and created a monster. Half-fury, half-telekhine. He called it the Crimson Slayer. It obeyed Typhon's every command, but that was the problem. We don't know why, but Typhon had a huge grudge on your father, Poseidon." he said looking at Percy. "He told the Crimson Slayer to tear down Poseidon's kingdom under the sea, but Poseidon knew he was coming. He set up a trap, so Zeus could decide the fate of the dangerous monster. Zeus decided to send the monster to the Underworld, where Hades could keep the Crimson Slayer locked up until the gods could use it to their advantage. But now, Kronos has sent a spy to release the Crimson Slayer from the Underworld. It's first mission-destroy Poseidon. It tried, b--"

"Wait, but I just talked to my dad on Wednesday." I interrupted.

"It attacked yesterday."

"Oh my gods. Is my dad okay? Is Tyson okay?" I couldn't live with myself if Tyson got hurt. Chiron smiled for the first time since we got here.

"Yes, they're both fine. You're dad had an army ready underwater. As I was saying," his voice got quiet again, like he was telling us something top secret. Then again, I guess this is top secret. "It tried to attack his kingdom, but failed. Poseidon almost captured the Crimson Slayer to send it back to Hades. But it escaped. Percy, you have to listen to me very carefully. As it escaped your father's kingdom, it yelled to Poseidon, ' I will get your hero. Percy Jackson will die, if it's the last thing I do. And Olympus will burn to the ground.' " There was a long silence. "Percy, you do know that, despite the feelings of some of the gods, you are very important to everyone. To mortals, Olympians, Titans. . . .everyone. To the entire world. The gods will do their very best to protect you, since their fate is in your hands. But you have to keep in mind. Typhon almost defeated the gods. The Crimson Slayer is much more powerful. That added on to the fact that Kronos is still out there, preparing an army, who will most probably get Typhon _and _the Crimson Slayer on their side. I still have some doubt, though. Kronos may not want want to kill you yet. He may still be trying to get _you _on their side to destroy Olympus."

"That makes me feel _so_ much better." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"My point is just. . .be careful. All of you." he said looking at each one of us. "The Crimson Slayer is out there somewhere. Looking for you, Percy. And it will try, at its very hardest, to kill will have to protect each other and anyone at your school who it will attack."

I looked at Chiron in disbelief. "We're only demigods! The gods almost got defeated by Typhon! The gods! How the Tartarus are we supposed to fight something that's more powerful than Typhon?!"

"I was afraid of that. Please, I can't leave camp to help you. Mr. D left camp to help the gods prepare for war. You will have to just have faith and try. Plus, all of you are most of the demigods at Goode. You can protect yourselves." There it was again! _Most!_ Who else was a demigod at Goode? Before I could ask him, he pushed all of us out the door, like he knew I wanted to ask him something, but he didn't want to answer.

I looked back at the Big House where Chiron just pushed us out. The door was now closed. I looked up at the attic window and sighed. In that room was the Oracle. The same Oracle that said the fate of Olympus and the world rested on my shoulders. The same Oracle that said I would die on my sixteenth birthday, even if I saved Olympus or not. I don't think I would really like the Oracle.

We all piled into my truck. It was night now. I looked at the clock. 9:32 PM. I started the car and drove back to Manhattan. My mom and stepdad would be waiting.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I wasn't even tired one bit. And I hated it. I missed camp so much. I tried making blueprints, but my mind was at camp. I was thinking of going today, but my dad still needed help unpacking.

I grabbed my cell phone and tried to call Jessie. No answer. I dialed Alex's number. No answer. I tried calling Sam. No answer. I was starting to think they forgot me. They haven't been answering any of my calls lately. I _have _been gone a week. Maybe they got used to me not being there. I suddenly felt alone. I was that way as I went to sleep, trying to finish my blueprint.

* * *

**There's not that much Percabeth, but like I said. There's SO much demigod stuff in here. By the way, a head's up. I'm having writer's block, so I'm probably going to skip a few days and go straight to the Spring Dance. That's where all the action's going to be! Hehehe. I swear you're going to love the dance scene. Adios! Until next time!**


	7. Preparation

**I don't own PJO  
Like I said, I'm gonna skip a few days. So this takes place on the Thursday before the dance. BTW, I made Jessie the 'Silena' in San Fransisco. Thank you for all the comments. Compliments and constructive critism, I love. But I hate flames. They make me pissy and sort of sick. I'm not saying any of the comments I got were offensive. I'm just saying, NO FLAMES!!! Anyway, I got a lot of the story planned out. How they're going to find out the other is a demigod, the dance, and there's a surprise on the Monday after the dance. Mwahaha!! Plus, I'm sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes. I try to edit it, but my computer is being naughty. =( I tried to fix Thalia's squealing in Chapter 2, but like I said, my computer won't let me. I don't want you to think she was that OOC so just replace 'she squealed' to 'she said, a little bit louder than necessary.' Hopefully that's better. And Thalia's not a hunter. Anyway, enough about my problems, here's chapter 7!!**

* * *

_**Thursday, one day before Spring Dance**_

**Annabeth's POV**

I was at Silena Beauregaurd's**(A/N: Did I spell that right?)** house. She was flunking math, so I volunteered to help her. I know I have dyslexia, but I know my math. If I want to become an architect, I kinda have to. When I walked in Silena's house, I was shocked. My jaw literally dropped. It had fountains with Cupid, Aphrodite, and hearts spitting out water. I felt like it was Valentine's day, even though it was April.

"Come on, let's go to my room." Silena led me to her room, where we passed who I guessed were her brothers and sisters. They all seemed to be obsessed with makeup, love, and gossip. When we passed them, they whispered and pointed at me. All I heard was some words, like "Athena", "Percy", "Poseidon", and "dating". I didn't feel like figuring out what they said, so I just ignored them.

"Here's my room." Silena said, as she opened an white door. The whole room was filled with designer bags, perfume, makeup and clothes. "I love it here." she said, sitting on the bed, crossing her legs.

"So, let's get to work."

* * *

She was actually pretty good at math. "Wow, we finished three hours early. Are you going to be ready for tomorrow's test?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she answered excitedly. "You actually make math fun." I smiled. I started to put all of the stuff back in my backpack when she asked me, "Did you know Charles asked me to the Spring Dance?"

"He did?" she nodded. "Do you like him?"

"Well, yeah. We've been going out for three months now. How about you? I heard Percy asked you to the dance." I stopped packing my stuff.

"Where did you hear that?" I don't remember telling anyone that.

"Please. Don't underestimate me. Percy's a good friend. He can't hide his feelings from me. No matter how hard he tries."

"Oh. Okay."

"Have you picked out a dress yet?" she asked.

"Uhh, no. Not really."

"Are you kidding me?! The dance is tomorrow!" she yelled, scaring me a little. I thought for a while.

"Hey, can you help me with that?"

"Sure, since you helped me with math."

"My dad won't be expecting me for another three hours."

"Well, come on!" And she pulled me all the way down to the front door.

* * *

"Try this one on." Silena said, handing me a short lavender dress. We were in the best dress store in the city, or at least that's what Silena said. We've been shopping for an hour and a half. But we couldn't find the dress for me. They all were too short, too long, too big, or it made me look like I was from medeival times. I came out of the dressing room, wearing the lavender dress. She shook her head and I headed back into the dressing room to change. I wasn't very happy. I didn't like dresses and having trying on so many dresses that I could throw up, I wasn't having a good time.

"Annabeth, look for another dress. I'm going to go get some drinks from across the street." I aimlessly walked around the store. There were different shaded dresses of turquoise, pink, blue, yellow, and purple. They were all really pretty, but none of them were me. Then I saw a different part of the store where I haven't been at yet. I saw a dress, prettier than all the others, and it reminded me of my mother, Athena. It didn't look like what she wore, nothing like a toga, but something about it made me think of her. Just then, Silena came up behind me, the drinks in her hand, and saw the dress.

"That's the one." she said.

* * *

I tried on my dress when I got home, hiding it from my brothers, who would probably tear it to shreds before I could wear it to the dance. I was looking in the mirror, thankful for Silena, when something shimmered behind me.

It was my mother, Athena, in an iris-message. "You look beautiful, Annabeth. If you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing a dress?"

"There's a dance tomorrow at school."

"Who are you going with?"

"You don't know him." She looked at me, like she expected more. "I'm going with Percy Jackson." It still made my stomach jump when I said his name. My mother, however, didn't seem too happy.

"Poseidon agreed." She said to herself, appalled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Stay away from him! Things will not end up well if you're making any contact with that dangerous boy. Stay away!" And with that, the message disappeared. _Well, that was weird. Then again, the gods aren't really considered normal._

Then I changed into my pajamas and went to bed. And you wouldn't believe the dream I had.

* * *

There were all the gods. And one gigantic sickly brown monster. It wasn't as big as Typhon, the biggest monster. But I could tell it was at least three times more powerful. I could see all twelve Olympians fighting they're hardest over the ocean. Zeus shooting lightning bolts that could've burned down a whole state, but it didn't even make a dent on the monster. My mom was shouting orders to the rest of the gods, while endlessly shooting arrows. Artemis was armed with bows and arrows with the Hunters fighting beside her. Poseidon, even though he was fighting on water, wasn't doing much damage, just like the other gods. He was sending the most terrible of storms to the monster. He even tried to make an earthquake. Still no damage. Even the Lord of the Dead, Hades, was there. He never left the Underworld. If he's above land, you know it's bad. No. . .more than bad. Urgent, disastrous, important, and deadly. He had his army of the dead fighting behind him. Poseidon also had his underwater army fighting from below the monster. Dionysus wrapped his grapevines around the monster's arms, legs, and neck. But the monster broke through the vines like it wasn't even there.

The gods obviously weren't succeeding. The thing that terrified me was where it was looking. I could see the skyscrapers. New York. It was heading towards New York. The monster roared so loud that my ears would've bled if I hadn't woken up.

I was sweating through my pajamas, my face felt hot, and I was now breathing unevenly. I know that being a demigod, your dreams are like a message. But that's why I was nervous. Something was coming to New York. Something the gods couldn't even defeat.

I went to the bathroom, looked at my bloodshot eyes, and splashed my face with water. I tilted my head down, letting the water drip off my chin and into the sink. I just stayed there, with my eyes closed, until my breathing became normal again. Then I walked sleepily to my bed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

I kept waking up, and having the same nightmare over and over again. It was already three forty two in the morning. After the fourth time I woke up, I decided I wasn't going to go to sleep, just to have that dream again, be terrified, and wake up again. I headed over to my desk, where blueprints were all over the place. Spread out on the desk, folded in the drawers, rolled up in my basket, or flat on the floor. I tried finishing the one I was working on, until the crack of dawn.

* * *

_**Friday**_

Usually, sleep doesn't affect how I act, but I was not myself. I walked downstairs, where my dad was cooking breakfast.

"Good morning." he said joyfully.

"Is it really? Maybe I'm having a really _bad_ morning. But here you are, acting like _nothing's_ wrong!"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Sorry, I had only about an hour and a half of sleep last night."

"Well, hurry up and get ready. Maybe you can catch up on a little bit of sleep."

* * *

I was putting my books in my locker and I yawned. After I put my last textbook inside, I put my hand on the door, but I didn't close it. Instead, I fell asleep, leaning against the inside of my locker.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I was heading over to Annabeth's locker, where she would probably be. I needed to ask her what time I should pick her up for the dance. Then I saw her. It was definitely a weird sight. Her head was inside her locker, it looked like she was sleeping in there. I walked over. Wait, I think she _is _sleeping.

"Annabeth? Annabeth!" she closed the locker door, but her eyes were closed.

"Uhhhh." Her head fell against my shoulder. I tried setting her upright, but as most of you know, it's hard to control a sleeping person.

"Come on, it's almost time for class." She rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, sorry. I couldn't get _any_ sleep last night."

"Well, we better go." I pulled her by the arm and headed to our next class.

* * *

**Next chapter is gonna be the dance. Trust me, you are going to love it. I have it all planned out. See ya til next time. Peace!**


	8. The Dance

**Chapter 8!!! Hope you all had a good Easter. I didn't. Just a regular day. Anyway, THE DANCE!!! dunh dunh duuuuuhhhhh!! If any of you know Annabeth's stepmom's name, can you tell me? I did so much research but didn't find anything. So for now, I'm going to call her Trina. And I know it might seem like Percy and Annabeth just met, but if you think about it, not really. They hang out everyday at school, after school, and on the weekends. I would like to say, if you can, listen to the song "Breathe" by Faith Hill while you're reading the dance part. You probably already know why, but if you don't. . . . you'll see.**

* * *

_**Friday night**_

**Annabeth's POV**

I totally forgot! I was supposed to pick up my mom at the airport tonight. Percy was going to be here at seven for the dance. My stepmom's flight was landing at seven twenty. Maybe I could ask my dad if he could pick her up.

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you pick up Trina at the airport?"

"Sorry, honey. But since I couldn't find a babysitter for the boys, I have to stay home. I'm sorry if you miss part of the dance, but it's only a few minutes." I trudged back to my room and called Percy. I know demigods can't really use cell phones but I wasn't going to Iris-message him! That would just be like writing "I'm a demigod! Half-human and half-god. And a daughter of Athena!" on my forehead. That's me. Always thinking. The only reason I call my friends from San Fransisco is because they somehow manage to disconnect the IM before I could say a single sentence. I wasn't going to waste that many Drachmas. Speaking of them, they haven't called or answered my calls for a week. _Awww, I just made myself depressed._

"Percy?" _Annabeth? _"Yeah, it's me. Listen, I just remembered I have to pick up my stepmom from the airport. I don't want you to be late because of me. So why don't you go ahead without me?" _Are you sure?_ "Yeah, but promise me one thing."_ Anything. _"Save a dance for me?" _Or more._ I laughed. "Promise?" _I promise. "_I'll see you at the dance." _Kay._

* * *

I craned my neck over the sea of people to find my stepmom. My stepmom's grown more friendly to me and I liked it. No more straining to impress her. When she didn't like me, I would try to avoid every monster. I mean I still do that but if I run into one now I would fight it. But when Trina didn't like me, I would just run away from the monster so she didn't think I had anything to do with it. I hated that. It made me feel weak, not pulling out my knife and making a plan. I felt so relieved when she started softening up to me. And I started liking her. Now she almost felt like a real mother.

I saw her walk through the door, holding two duffel bags. I jogged up to her and took one of her bags. "Come on. We have to hurry." she smiled.

"Oh yeah, Frederick told me you had a dance tonight. Don't worry. I'm hurrying."

* * *

Back at the house, I grabbed both of Trina's bags and dropped them at her room. I ran to my room to get dressed. _Tartarus! I'm already thirty minutes late! _I quickly changed from my sweats to the beautiful dress I got yesterday. I put on the owl necklace and matching earrings I got from my mom, Athena, on my thirteenth birthday. Also, Silena bought me three inch high strappy bronze heels. Against my will, of course. Reluctantly, I put it on, stood up, and almost fell backwards. I do not like wearing heels. Emphasis on the "not". Well, at least my dress covered it. **(A/N: I purposely did not describe the dress yet. But be patient. It's coming.) **I brushed my hair and curled it a little bit, until I burned myself with the iron.

Looking in the mirror, I saw I looked different. I didn't look like myself, but at the same time, I looked exactly like myself. Hard to explain. I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door just to come right back in.

I almost forgot my knife. I found my thigh-sheath in one of my drawers. I know thigh-sheaths are weird, but they're really helpful when you wear a dress. I lifted up my dress a little bit to put it on. After I stuck my knife in the sheath, I instantly felt better. I know knives aren't allowed at school, but you can never be too sure. Then I grabbed my jacket and headed to the dance.

* * *

**Silena's POV**

Where was Annabeth? I swear if she ditched the dance . . . . I'm not even going to say it. She was going to be the highlight of the night. I even dressed down to make her stand out. Except, Adrienne. She was wearing a short, one-sleeved, tight red dress, which didn't even compliment her eyes. Some people just don't know fashion. I was wearing a simple midnight blue, knee length dress. Then I saw Annabeth out of the corner of my eye. She was peeking in, hiding her dress. I walked over to her, ready to give a pep talk.

"Come on Annabeth. You look beautiful."

"I'm not going in there. Everyone's going to see me." I scoffed.

"That's the point!" I tried pulling her in, but she wouldn't budge. "Come on." I thought for a little bit. "Percy's waiting." She stared at me for a while, but gave in.

"Fine." I took her jacket from her and went back into the room to put it on the seat next to Thalia. She opened the door reluctantly.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I was just laying back in my chair at the table where all the guys from the swim team were sitting, talking to Jason, when Nolan, another teammate, nudged me and pointed to the door. There was Annabeth, in a white, strapless, floor-length dress with a pale gold ribbon above her stomach, tied in the back. Her golden hair was cascading down her shoulders and back. She was wearing owl earrings and a matching necklace. Also, it didn't look like she was wearing any makeup, which made it all the more better. It looked like she was taking in everything, while everyone stared. Silena called Annabeth over to their table across the room, and as she walked, her dress flowed behind her. I turned around to see my teammates looking at me expectantly. Nolan nudged me again, but it was a sort of encouraging nudge. I realized they were telling me to ask her to dance. _Wow, I'm stupid!_ She _did _ask me to save a dance for her. I can be really dumb sometimes.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Entering the dance was a nightmare. Everyone stared, especially Adrienne. She was boiling mad. Her face was almost as red as her dress. Anyway, I just looked around the room, successfully avoiding everyone's stares. Silena called me over to her table, where there was Thalia and most of the girls Thalia introduced me to on my first day. Sitting next to Thalia, I felt better. A slow song started. It was "Breathe" by Faith Hill. I loved this song. Then out of the corner of my right eye was a hand. Looking up, I saw Percy smiling.

"I always keep my promises." I knew he was reffering to our phonecall earlier. Rolling my eyes at his sort-of cheesy line, I took his hand and stepped onto the dance floor. I caught Silena, dancing with Charles, smiling at me.

I placed my arms around his neck, as he wrapped his around me. It was awkward at first, because I'm pretty sure we both kept on stepping on each other's feet. But by the time Faith Hill started singing the chorus, it felt natural. Plus we were pretty much just swaying to the music, so not much feet movement. I layed my head against his chest, just like this morning by my locker and last Friday at Central Park. I could feel the bottom of his chin on the top of my head.

My table came into view, and I saw Thalia holding up a green camera at us that had a "Save the Earth" sticker on it. I raised one eyebrow in confusion. She just smiled and waved as if to tell me to ignore her. I listened.

As the song started to slow down, indicating that it was close to the end, I looked up at Percy again. We didn't say anything the whole time we were dancing, but something clicked. We leaned in and kissed.

It was gentle, and it was nice, until he pulled away roughly. I opened my eyes and saw Adrienne holding Percy by the forearm. By the look of things, Adrienne pulled Percy away from my hold. Percy turned to look at her. Thankfully, the music changed to a loud fast song, draining out Adrienne's rants.

"What are you doing with her anyway? She's not like us. She's a geek. With dyslexia and ADHD. You don't need to hang out with her." she looked at me disdainfully. I started to tear up. She was right. This was the same thing that happened at my old school, and that didn't end well.

"Last time I checked, I had dyslexia and ADHD, too. And even though I don't _need _to hang out with Annabeth, I _want _to." Percy countered. And with that, he took my hand and led me out the back door, leaving Adrienne's mouth hanging.

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

Aww! Percy asked Annabeth to dance. But what the heck was that "Promise" junk he was saying. Ehh, never mind. Probably an inside joke. Anyway, I bet with Juniper that Percy would get a girlfriend before summer. She said no way. Hehehe. I win. And now she has to be my servant for a week. She said she would need proof (and maybe something to hold against Percy-devious, huh?), so she gave me her camera to take pictures. Plus, we all have been waiting for Percy to get a girlfriend, so she could help take his mind off that terrifying prophecy. He's never shown any love interest in any girl. He would just train and train and train, to be as ready as he could ever be when Kronos' army invades New York. No matter what Chiron said, to relax and have a little fun, he would try but wouldn't succeed.

Back on topic-I win! Annabeth put her head on Percy's chest. That would be a good picture. _Click._ Crap, Annabeth saw me.

_Smile, wave and hope she looks away._ She turned back to Percy. _Yes. _I looked away for a second to show the picture to Katie Gardner and I turn back. Oh. My. Gods. They kissed! _Click. _Yes! I got it on a picture. Oh wait, Holy crap! Adrienne did _not _just do that. She interrupted their kiss! Oh no she _didn't!_ Wait, ha ha! Burn! She just got served! Go Percy!

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

In the back of the school, it was sort of like a mini Central Park with a look alike fountain. "You just seem to be attracted to water, huh?" I said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Uhh, yeah. Sort of."

"Soooo. . . .Did you actually mean those things?" He turned around, took both my hands, and pulled me close.

"Yes, I did." We were about to have an uninterrupted kiss, when something roared.

* * *

**Haha! Cliffy! sort of. Anyway, this chapter was sort of short. But the next chapter will make up for it. And sorry for the long wait. I have my reasons but I'm not going to bore you with them. Plz review!**


	9. The Attack

**What is up! I'm back with a brand new chapter! Crap, now I'm starting to sound like some sort of news reporter. Well anyway, I left you with a cliffy so I wasn't going to make you wait that long. I'm not that cruel. Thx for all the reviews. Keep 'em coming! Here's Chapter 9! It is chapter 9, right?**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

"Yes, I did." We were about to have an uninterrupted kiss, when something roared. _WHAT NOW?!_ My nightmare was coming true. There, to my left, was the monster. The monster the gods couldn't defeat. Oh, no. I wondered what Percy would be seeing through the mist. Judging by the look on his face, I think he sees the monster.

"You can see through the mist?" I asked, forgetting there was a ten-foot demon with blood red eyes in front of us.

"Uhh, yeah. But how do you know about the mist?"

"Cause I can see through it." I lifted my dress a little and took my knife out of its sheath. Percy looked at me wide-eyed.

"You carry a knife around?" he asked in disbelief.

"You carry a sword around?" I countered, glancing at his celestial bronze sword. _Where'd it come from anyway? _I looked at his sides, but no sheath.

"Touche." The monster roared again, making my head swing back toward it. _Oh, man. How I wished I had my Yankees cap. _Silena said she would hit me if I added anything not girly to my outfit. I guess baseball caps counted. I charged at the monster, while trying to think of when I heard about it in any of the Greek monster books. I was racking my brain. I hate not knowing things. I stabbed it in the leg, after jumping and ducking several times to stay alive, but it was weird because it didn't turn to dust. It roared louder and barely missed me. I had a feeling I just made it more mad. Then I remembered my nightmare. _How are we supposed to defeat this if the Gods couldn't?_ They could at least help us. Percy went around to attack from the back but when he slashed the monster's back, the monster didn't disintegrate. It swung around and its claws cut Percy's arm, making three bright red stripes on his right arm. He held it with his other arm, the blood dripping through his fingers.

* * *

**Grover's POV**

I winced. Something was making my senses go weird. It was like I was in battle. Wait a minute. The empathy link. _Where was Percy?_Now I was panicking. I frantically looked around the room. Oh no. The demigods at my table, which was pretty much all the male demigods at Goode, saw my face go pale. They knew about the link and knew something bad was happening to Percy.

We headed to the table where all the other demigods were. "Something's wrong. It's Percy." They got wide-eyed. Silena looked at the back door where Percy and Annabeth left only a few minutes ago.

"Well, are you guys going to just stand there shocked or are we actually going to help them before they get hurt?" Thalia looked at us, waiting for an answer. I ran to the door. They all followed behind me, not trying to look suspicious. But I really didn't care. Percy was my best friend and I wasn't going to let anything happen to him.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I stabbed the monster at least fifteen times. _Why isn't it turning to dust?!!_ This monster was starting to get on my nerves. I fought my hardest, knowing it was going to be impossible to kill.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Percy asked, as he ducked from the monster's arm.

"Camp." I wasn't lying, but I don't think it would be considered telling the truth. I thought about him seeing through the mist. "Are you a mortal or demigod?" I asked over the monster's roar. Then a load of people ran through the back door, all armed with weapons. Silena, Thalia, Grover, Clarisse, and more.

"Demigod. Son of Poseidon." Oh my gods. One of the Big Three. I stepped back in shock. Then the monster's arm swung around, hitting me in the stomach with amazing force. It threw me to a nearby tree and I fell to the ground.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"Annabeth!" Tears welled up in my eyes. It was my fault the Crimson Slayer was here, and it's my fault she got hurt this way. There would be a small chance she survived that blow. But I couldn't let my guard down. I was going to kill it. For Annabeth. My senses kicked into overload. The other demigods charged toward the Slayer. _That would've helped a few seconds ago!_ After a few more minutes of fighting, maiming, and wounds, Clarisse finally turned it to dust with a stab to the neck.

Without hesitation, I ran toward where Annabeth would've been. _Would've._Where was she? "Annabeth?!"

"Over here!" she yelled, sitting at the fountain. "What? Did you think that I'd be laying there until I died? What's in that head of yours? Seaweed? Oh, hey." She smiled. "Seaweed Brain." I had a feeling that would be my new nickname. I put my arm around her as I looked at her wounds from the throw. Her dress, stained with crimson red, had slits showing purple bruises and bright red cuts, still pouring blood, with dirt in them. I held her stomach to stop the blood. She drew back and took a short, painful breath in.

"I'm just going to put some pressure on it to stop the blood." She relaxed as the rest of the demigods walked to us, out of breath.

"Was that the Crimson Slayer?" Beckendorf asked. I nodded. "At least, it's gone."

"Wait, Crimson Slayer?" Annabeth asked. I nodded again. "Of course! Why didn't I remember? _Vlacas!"_

_"_You're not an idiot." I said.

"Wait, why does she know how to speak Greek?" Katie asked. Annabeth ignored the question.

"You didn't kill the monster." Everyone just looked at her, confused. "That monster is _way_ too powerful to be killed by just a stab."

"But we got it, like, seventy times!" Chris exclaimed. Annabeth continued.

"It's two times more powerful than Typhon. Do you really think it would be killed by just seventy stabs?"

"Just?" Grover asked.

"I read about it once. It has a weak spot, like an Achilles spot. But not like an Achilles spot." I was following along great until that. "The side of its neck is its weak spot. But when you stab it, it doesn't die, like with an Achilles spot. It's just transported to somewhere in the world. But it'll be back." she explained.

"And we'll be ready." Clarisse said, already polishing her sword.

"And the Gods better help us." I laughed.

"Okay, _why_ does she know how to speak Greek and how does she know all this stuff? Wait, demigod?" she asked tentatively.

"Guilty." That's a good answer. Short, plain, simple.

"Oh my Gods. You're a demigod? No way, no way, no way!" she said in a happy voice.

"Way!" I yelled in an imitation of her. I know it must've sounded weird, but I love teasing her like a little sister. She stuck her tongue out at me, playfully. I laughed.

"Then how come we've never seen you at camp?" Everyone agreed, including me. Annabeth just shrugged.

"I don't know. If it helps, I'm in the Athena cabin." she prompted. They all shook their heads. "I'm the only one who fights with a knife?" They shook their heads. "I'm usually reading an architecture book?" They all nodded they're heads in agreement and smiled.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Silena grabbed my arm gently and pulled me to the door. "Come on. I'm going to have to fix that dress of yours."

"It's fine. I don't need it anyway."

"Yes, you do. This is a night you won't want to forget."

"I don't want to remember almost being killed!" I looked at her like she was crazy. She looked back at Percy and the others. They weren't listening.

"Your first kiss, crazy." Yeah, I did want to remember that. She suddenly turned away from the door. "Ha, silly me. I'm not going to let everyone in the school see you like that. Even the mist can't cover that up." I didn't know if that was an insult, or a compliment. I decided to just let it pass. "We're going through the other doors."

After I changed out of my dress, I slipped into my comfortable denim shorts, converse, a blue short-sleeved shirt, and Percy's jacket. The one he gave me last Thursday. Silena folded my dress delicately and put it in the box from the store where we got the dress.

"I'm going to work on this dress all weekend and give it to you on Monday." She said as she put it in the back of Charlie's car. She noticed my confused look and explained. "Charlie bringing me home. Sweet guy. And I made Percy do the same.

"Percy's bringing you home too?"

"No. He's bringing _you_home." she smiled. "You have your first boyfriend! Ahh, I love this job." Wow. I never thought about it that way. Percy's girlfriend. I couldn't help but smile. I know I might sound like some jock-loving, boyfriend-desperate, popular guy-loving lunatic. But that is not true. Ask anyone. I just _really _like Percy.

"Okay, now get going. It's your first night as a taken girl. Love it."

* * *

**Kay, I know that when they found out Annabeth was a demigod, it wasn't all dramatic. But I think it's pretty good. And it's a little shorter than the other chapters. But oh well. Hope you liked it. 'Til next time. Don't forget to review!**


	10. The Surprise

**Oh my gods! Thank you guys so much for the reviews. Love you guys. This is on Monday. Percy and Annabeth are now bf/gf. And they're all happy! But don't forget. I said there would be surprise. Hahaha. Well, read Chapter 10. =) Double digits!**

* * *

_**Monday morning**_

**Annabeth's POV**

Again, I woke up for school, still in a trance from last Friday. I know that's a long time to be dazed, but if you were actually me, then yeah. Think. How would you feel if you found out your biggest crush liked you, he kissed you, you fought a monster, got thrown into a tree, lost conciousness, and he drove you home. See? Anyway, I rushed to school. Percy said he would meet me by my locker.

I threw on a pair of denim shorts, converse, a gray cami, and a skinny headband. I stuck my knife, architecture book, and Yankees hat in my striped blue and white bag and ran to school.

* * *

I took my biology book out of my locker and closed the door to find Percy right there.

"Oh!" I smacked his arm. "You scared me!" He rubbed his arm.

"Ow, jeez. You're fearless when it comes to fighting the most powerful monster in the universe, but you get scared when you see me two feet away. That's sensible." He said sarcastically. I just rolled my eyes. "Oh my gods. You're Athena's daughter!" he looked at me, wide-eyed.

I smacked him again. "Quiet down! And I told you that on Friday. You just figured that out _now_? You are slow, Seaweed Brain."

"Are you really gonna use that nickname?"

"Yes."

"And I'm not slow. I figured that out on Friday. I just remembered it today."

"You're slow." I repeated.

"No, I mean . . . . my dad said to stay away from a daughter of Athena, which I'm guessing is you." I looked at him, waiting for more. "But I'm not going to." I smiled and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Yay! Come on. I told Katie I'd help her with her English homework before class."

"Ugh, I hate that subject. It gives me a headache. Literally."

"Same here. I don't see why we have to take that class. I mean we're dyslexic for Zeus's sake! We can't read English. Let alone Old English. I mean 'thee', 'thy'. What is up with that? I mean I like Shakespeare's works, if only more of it was translated into Ancient Greek." I complained. We turned the corner and saw Katie shuffling through her copy of _Hamlet. _

"Oh, you're here. Good. I don't understand what the Tartarus Shakespeare is trying to say." I looked at the clock. I helped Katie as fast as I could before the bell rang for first period.

* * *

Biology went by in a blur. Before I knew it, the bell rang, ending first period. I went to my locker and started taking my calculus book out when I felt someone behind me. I spun around, fully expecting to see a student. But no one was in sight. I turned back to my locker, but not without taking one last look behind me. I felt it again. But there was no one. This was really starting to freak me out. I grabbed my knife from inside my bag and held it at the ready. I waited for the mysterious person to come back. I spun around and thrust my knife at it.

"Ahhh! Annabeth! Not cool!" Oh my gods. It was Alex, my best friend from San Fransisco. Behind her was Jessie and Sam, both laughing. "Umm, Annabeth? Do you mind taking your knife out of my stomach?" I looked at her stomach, where my celestial bronze knife was. It passed right through her as though she was a ghost. I slipped it out and smacked all of them on the arm. Apparently, I'm doing that a lot today.

"Ow! Nice to see you too." Sam said sarcatically.

"Don't get me wrong I'm really excited that you're here. But why haven't you answered my phone calls for the past week?!" I asked, the anger rising up.

"We were packing so we could come here for the break. And Alex's been busy with her new boyfriend." Jessie said matter-of-factly as she looked at Alex, who was blushing like crazy.

I smiled. "You got a boyfriend?" She nodded. I was going to tell her _Same here._ But I figured _Make them suffer a little. Don't tell them anything._

"Yeah, Annabeth. You see, he was scared to ask me out, because he was scared of you."

"Me?" She nodded. _Why would he be scared of me? Just because I own a knife and kill monsters doesn't make me scary. Or does it?_

_ "_After that explosion you were blamed for, he was scared. He thought that if he hurt me, you would get mad and blow him up or something."

"That's ridiculous!"

"But you did it to Josh."

"That's different. That wasn't my fault."

"Yes it was."

"Okay fine. It was my fault. But you saw what he did."

"True."

"Yeah."

We caught up on everything, except my life here. Haha. I'm doing a pretty good job of making them suffer. They kept on begging, but I wouldn't give in. It was so fun. Anyway, Alex's boyfriend was Taylor, a guy who was in my class since first grade. I knew they liked each other. Jessie had a crush on the new bad boy at their school. And Sam. . . . was still Sam. Still the same Sam that couldn't care less about boys. Still the same Sam that spent all her time playing sports.

"Hey Annabeth. Mr. Abbey just assigned another English assignment on _Hamlet._ You know where that's leading to right?" Percy walked up to Annabeth, not looking up from his copy of _Hamlet._

I laughed at how he can be so oblivious to things. He didn't even notice my friends. "Yeah, I'll help you at lunch." He looked up, finally, and smiled, which still left me needing to catch my breath. He walked away, heading to calculus, still not aware of my friends right in front of me.

"He's cute. Is he a bad boy?" Jessie asked me after Percy turned the corner.

"You only like bad boys, don't you?" She nodded. "No, he's not a bad boy. And he's taken."

"By who?" Sam asked.

"Not telling." I gave them a mischeivous smile and walked to Calculus, making them follow me, asking me to spill.

* * *

"No, I'm not telling." I told them for the thousandth time.

"Fine, we give up." Jessie said, raising her hands in defeat. We walked into the cafeteria. Students bustled around, carrying lunch trays or rushing to finish homework. My friends looked like they were in a whole other planet. I do admit. This was nothing like my old school. My old school had rows of tables and boring white walls. In here, there were circular tables, more laughter, and bright colorful walls. I led them through the lunch line and sat down next to Percy, who was slowly trying to understand what Shakespeare was saying. I slid his book and assignment closer so I could have a look at it. He held my hand, but I couldn't let my friends see. I moved our hands under the table, where it wouldn't look suspicious. But too late.

* * *

**Jessie's POV**

Oh my goodness. He held her hand. That must mean he likes her. But Annabeth said he had a girlfriend. Unless . . . . "Thalia!" I ran up to the punk girl Annabeth introduced us to earlier, dragging Alex and Sam with me. "Is Percy Annabeth's boyfriend?"

"Uhh, yeah. It's sort of obvious. I mean look at them." She gestured toward Percy and Annabeth. They were laughing as Percy fumbled with his food, trying not to get it on his book or homework. "Why do you ask? Didn't Annabeth tell you?" I shook my head. She smiled slyly. "Well, let me tell you how it happened."

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

We were all at Percy's swim tournament against Roosevelt High School. It was Percy's time to swim, finally. He stepped out of the locker room, wearing a shirt and his swimsuit. He sat down at the edge of the pool. I knew it was so he could power up. As the son of Poseidon, he could do that. Lucky. He found me in the crowd and smiled. The coach told him it was almost time for the race to start. He took off his shirt, his teammates wished him good luck, and he got in the starting position. He looked at me again, and showed me his crossed fingers. It meant that he wanted me to cross my fingers for him. I showed him my crossed fingers. He smiled and turned to look at the water.

_Pow!_ Ow! That always hurts my ear. And the swimmers took off. "Go Percy!" I yelled, even though I knew he couldn't hear me from in the water. The swimmer from Roosevelt finished Lap One first, but I knew Percy could catch up. **(A/N: I've never been to a swim tournament or seen one, for that matter. So if I describe it wrong, please spare me.)** Roosevelt finished Lap Two first, but only by, like, a millisecond. Last lap. _Come on Percy, come on. _I was biting the inside of my cheek in anxiety. A few more feet. And they both reached the end. But who was first?

The cheers died, as everyone looked around in confusion. They weren't sure who to cheer for. Roosevelt or Goode? The announcer walked over to the judge as they replayed the tape over and over again. After a few minutes, they finally came to a decision.

"Congratulations, Goode High! You won!" The crowd burst into cheers. The team patted Percy on the back and shoulders. The coach did something between a happy dance and a bird call. _Weird. _

People started leaving, while Thalia hung out with my friends on the other side of the bleachers. Grover was in the back, hiding from everyone, eating a tin can.I was just sitting in the middle of the bleachers, reading my architecture book, waiting for Percy. He said he invited all our friends to a victory party at his house. He was going to give me a ride. I was excited. I wanted to meet his mom. He said she was the nicest person in the world. I don't doubt it. If a person goes out of her way to keep her son safe and does anything to make blue food, you know she's a good person.

_What was taking Percy so long? _Oh my goodness. He was still in the pool! Just floating in the middle. _Did he know I was waiting for him? _I tucked my book into my bag, and walked over to the edge of the pool.

Everyone was gone now, except for Thalia, Jessie, Alex, Sam, and Grover, who still thought he was completely hidden. I took off my shoes and put my feet into the water. Percy noticed me and swam over.

"How come you're not getting out?" I asked innocently.

"Because I like it in here." He answered, just as innocent. He paused. "You should try it." He smiled deviously. Realization dawned on my face.

"Don't you dare." I said, trying to be threatening.

"Oh, I dare." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me in. I screamed, but it was quickly drowned out once I went under. I saw Percy beside me, and found out I could breathe. Percy was probably making an underwater bubble or something. We probably spent more than a minute under the water, because Sam swam in, thinking we were drowning. She looked at us, confused. I just smiled and waved. That made her go back up. Sam knows about me being a demigod. So does Alex and Jessie. They can't see through the mist. But it was hard to keep from them. They can get really snoopy at times. Sam could probably tell Percy was a son of the Sea God, especially considering he was making us stay down here for a really long time.

"Can we please go up now? I bet the whole team is waiting at your house right now." I wrapped my arms around him, trying to butter him up. It worked.

"Fine." He took my hand and swam to the surface. Once he was on the ledge, he pulled me up. Of course, he was completely dry. As for me, I was dripping wet. My hair was a curly mess. My clothes stuck to my body, and I was shivering. I pushed him playfully, and headed off to my locker to get dry clothes. He jogged to the locker rooms to get changed out of his swimsuit. _He better hurry. I seriously think the whole team was waiting for him._

* * *

**Chapter 10! Hope you liked it. The next chapter is gonna start off from here. Don't forget to review!**


	11. The Party

**What is up! Sorry for the long wait. I know it only takes about three days for me to update, but my dad didn't let me on the computer since last week. Thank you for all the reviews! It's making me tear up. *sniffle* Anyway, here's chapter 11!**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I threw my wet swimsuit in my locker and changed into jeans, converse, and the dress shirt my mom is making me wear. Apparently, this is a special occasion. My mom is meeting my girlfriend. Yeah, there's _no _reason why I should be sweating through my shirt. I wiped away the sweat on my forehead and rolled up the sleeves of my white shirt. I grabbed my backpack, slung it over my shoulder, and walked out of the locker room.

The place was empty. The only thing I could hear is the quiet churning of the water. The place looked deserted. Alone. _Snap out of it! _I ran out of the room before I could make myself anymore depressed. Unfortunately, it didn't help. The school hallways were the same. It was filled with bright posters of Spring Break. But there was no one.

I shook my head, trying to get all these sad thoughts out. I ran nonstop to the front of the school, where I knew Annabeth would be waiting. But still, the front was deserted. There was no noise, except the small wind, blowing my dark hair in my eyes.

I set my backpack down and sat on the stone bench next to the big grassy field. I heard something behind me and I instinctively reached for Riptide. I stood up and swung around. My sword cut through the air as a girl ducked.

"Whoa! Jeez, it's just me," Annabeth said, straightening her shirt. Thalia, Grover, Silena, Jessie, Sam, and Alex walked through the front doors. I pulled out some blue gummy bears.

Annabeth smiled. "Ooh, gummy bears," she said, teasingly. She plucked the bag out of my hands and ran away. I looked at my hands, where my gummy bears used to be, in shock. _How did I not see that coming? _I ran after her.

"Wait a minute. Those are my gummy bears!" I said, feeling like a four-year-old again. We ran around the flagpoles, across the grassy field, and back. I finally caught up to her. I wrapped my arms around her, ensuring that she doesn't run away again, and swung her around. **(Cheesy, I know. But I think it's cute.) **She laughed as I set her down without letting go. She looked up at me and held up a gummy bear, surrendering. I took it and she took my arm, put it around her shoulders, and held it there.

She looked at our friends and got wide-eyed. She quickly took my arm off her shoulders and ran to get her bag. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of hurt. _Was she embarrassed of me? _Maybe. She was fine with me hugging her, putting my arm around her, and sometimes even a small kiss on the cheek. Yeah, she was fine with it. All until her friends from San Fransisco came.

As I tried to figure out what is was about her friends that made her nervous, I walked over to the stone bench to get my backpack. I kept stealing glances at the three girls who were huddled in a circle, doing a terrible job of subtly looking at me. They kept on pointing and every time I would look at them, they would turn away and pretend they weren't staring.

I asked Annabeth if she was ready to go and we climbed in my truck. I could feel the distant feeling just floating in the air. She intertwined her fingers in mine. I just looked down at our hands in confusion. I got the courage to ask her what was wrong.

"Why do you keep acting weird whenever we're around your friends? You're embarrassed, aren't you?" I asked, my shoulders dropping in sadness. She looked at me like she didn't know what I was talking about. Then she shook her head.

"No, no! I'm not embarrassed at all."

"Then why?"

"I got sort of mad when they didn't call me. They said they would everyday, tell me about their day. So anyway, they didn't answer any of my calls. So I decided if they didn't tell me about their week, I'm not going tell them about mine. Let them suffer a little," she explained, bringing my hand closer to her.

I smiled, relieved. "Devious," I said sarcastically.

"Hey, it was the only thing I could think of," she said. And we drove off to my house where my mom was surely waiting.

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

I walked out of the school with Jessie, Sam, and Alex. They were surprisingly fun to hang out with. I know I judged when I first saw them. That's the problem with us demigods. We judge. Well, we kinda have to. If we don't, we wouldn't be aware of any disguised monsters and we would've found out too late.

Anyway, we walked out the front doors of the school. There was Percy and Annabeth. He pulled out the bag of blue gummy bears he had from lunch. Then they started running around the place, laughing. It was weird and that's pretty much how I know Juniper would think it was cute. I pulled her camera out of my backpack and started taking pictures of them running around like kids, Percy swinging Annabeth, and them hugging. She looked up at him and it looked like they were about to kiss. So I took a picture of that.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

During the ride to Percy's apartment, it was quiet. The only thing I could hear was the engine of his truck. I held his hand the whole time. It was a comfortable silence, unlike with everyone else. One after another, a streetlight passed. Finally, Percy slowed down.

"Welcome to my humble abode," he said, parking on the curb. He opened my door and I climbed out.

"Humble abode? Really?"

"What do you want me to say? My crib?" he asked me. I regretted asking.

"Please no. Anything but that." He snickered. We stepped into the elevator and of course, there was elevator music. _Why was elevator music so boring and weird?_There was a tiny ding and the doors slid open. Percy opened the apartment door like a gentleman and a sudden blast of music almost pushed me to the ground. We worked oour way through the rowdy high schoolers and finally reached the kitchen. There was, I'm guessing, Percy's mom at the stove.

"Hey, Percy. I made everything blue. Your friends might think I'm weird, but who cares?" She wiped her hands on her apron and turned around. "Oh. Who is this?" she asked, studying me with a smile.

"This is Annabeth. My . . . . ," his voice faltered. I knew what he was going to say. And apparently, so did his mom. She smiled from ear to ear and gave me a big hug as if I were her long lost daughter. She _was_ nice.

"Okay guys. Go enjoy the par--" She was interrupted.

"Percy?! Can I have some help, please?!" a guy screamed over the music from down the hall. I guessed it was Paul, Percy's stepdad. Percy ran toward where the yell came from. It was suddenly awkward with only Mrs. Jackson and me. I wanted to go into the living room, but that would be rude.

"So, Annabeth, why don't you tell me about yourself," she asked. I didn't know where to start.

"I want to become an architect when I grow up," I asked nervously. Her eyes lit up.

"That's wonderful. Percy still doesn't know what he wants to be. So I heard you're a demigod too," she said, though it sounded more like a question.

I nodded. "Athena."

"I just want to let you know that you shouldn't be nervous around me. I'm perfectly fine with you being Percy's girlfriend. I've been telling him to get out more. He's been so wound up because of that prophecy." She paused. "Plus you're way better than all of Percy's other girlfriends."

Percy dropped the stack of plastic cups from the doorway. He stared at his mom in shock.

I raised an eyebrow and tried to keep my cool. "There were . . . others?"

He looked back and forth between his mother and me in confusion. Then he shook his head, as if he just figured something out. "Mom!" he whined, "I thought you said you weren't going to tell her that."

Mrs. Jackson burst out laughing. She had to grab hold of the kitchen table to keep from rolling on the ground, laughing. Percy looked at his mom like she was crazy. Then he took my hand and pulled me out of the kitchen, leaving his mom cracking up, not noticing that we left.

"What was that about?" I asked, disappointed and a little jealous.

He smiled as if he knew how I was feeling. "She said she would do that to my first girlfriend to freak her out. Apparently, it worked," he said, trying to hide a laugh by drinking his cup of blue punch.

"I'm not freaked out," I said, trying to be convincing.

"Uh-huh." He put his cup down on the table next to us. I just rolled my eyes and pulled him through the crowd to find the others.

* * *

**There's Chapter 12! I'll try to not make you wait that long again. Don't forget to review!**


	12. The Call

**Hey guys. I didn't want to get you mad again so I got started on this right after I posted Chapter 11. I'm not going to bore you so here's Chapter 12.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Annabeth's POV**

I pulled Percy through the crowd, but not without difficulty. I could see the others. They were looking at us but they didn't help. _Thanks for the help! _I couldn't get through.I ran straight into Jack, the biggest guy on Percy's team. He turned around and saw me and Percy. "Hey, Percy. Awesome party!" he said, his voice sounded slurred.

Percy took the bottle out of Jack's hand. He examined the label. "Jack? Where did you get this beer? Are you drinking?" Percy sounded appalled. Jack smiled and nodded, obviously drunk. "Hey Annabeth. I'll be back. Gotta go hose him down."

"Are you sure? Drunk people can get violent."

"We just battled the Crimson Slayer three days ago and you think a drunkee is dangerous? You're funny." He shook his head in disbelief. I scoffed.

"Fine. Just . . . be careful."

"Yes, mom." I rolled my eyes and gave him a quick kiss. He grabbed the back of Jack's collar and dragged him out to the fire escape. I smiled at how weird that looked and I realized a path had cleared out. I quickly walked through it before I could get trapped again and ran into Jessie. I noticed that all of them were smiling at me.

"What did you see?" I asked, remembering that they were looking when I kissed Percy.

Thalia looked at me. "I already told them. They know about you and Percy. The _whole _story."

"Aw! Come on. I could've lasted at least two more days."

"No, you couldn't."

"Fine. But I could've at least tried." Then they blasted me with questions. I couldn't blame them. Back at San Fransisco, having a boyfriend would've been the last thing on my mind. But it was kind of scaring me. They didn't even give me time to answer any of their questions.

Luckily, Percy came over and Jessie, Sam, and Alex fell silent, examining him like for approval. He kept on wringing his shirt, making a fountain of water drip down. "I don't know how, but somehow Jack got ahold of the hose." I noticed he was soaked. A strand of hair partially covered his sea green eyes. Just like how it always is when he gets wet. Just how I like it. I was surprised that he didn't will himself to be dry. But I guess it's because this place is filled with humans.

He looked between my friends and me, who were silent. He slowly moved away from me, thinking my friends still didn't know about us. I sighed, breaking the silence, and pulled him toward me. I wrapped his arms around me. "It's okay. They know. _Someone _told them!" I said, not-so-subtly looking at Thalia. She just smiled as though it was a compliment. I rolled my eyes.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Percy's POV**

The party was still going strong. Maybe because it was only seven P.M. Anyway, I was getting cold now. Jack really got me with the hose. I went into my room where I found all the Goode demigods and the girls from San Fransisco. I just looked at them, waiting for an explanation.

"Sorry, it was loud outside," Annabeth said from one of the beanbags in front of my bed. I admit, it was a little embarrassing that they were in my room. With all of my stuff. _Personal_ stuff.

"Sure," I said walking to my closet. "Just don't look. I'm going to change my shirt." I didn't wait for an answer. I got a shirt from the top shelf of my closet and took my wet shirt off.

"Hey, Perce. Nice abs," Grover said, clearly trying to hold in a laugh.

"Dude! I said don't look!" I yelled, quickly pulling my new shirt on. "And that's disgusting!" Everyone started snickering. I fell onto the beanbag next to Annabeth. "Pervs," I muttered, loud enough for Grover to hear. Annabeth leaned closer to me, making the beanbag make a sort of rustling sound.

"You know, when you said not to look, no one looked," she said. I felt so relieved. "Away," she finished. _Oh, Crap. _Everyone nodded. Most of them were biting their lips or making faces so they wouldn't laugh.

I shook my head in disbelief. "You guys are so weird. And you don't respect people's privacy," I said, picking up a bunch of darts on my bedside table. I shot one at the dart board on my door. The dart board had a picture of Smelly Gabe, trying to look human. I got him right on the pupil. I couldn't help but laugh.

I started cracking up, breaking the silence. Everyone started staring in confusion. "Dartboard," I explained between outbursts. They rolled their eyes as I calmed down.

Smiling to myself, I got up to take Gabe's picture off my dartboard. I can't let my mom see that. She thinks it's rude. I mean, I know it's rude. But he deserves it. Plus, it's not like voodoo or anything, though I wish.

I closed my drawer and looked up. I almost had a heart attack. There in the middle of the room was . . .

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Annabeth's POV**

"Percy?" a familiar voice asked. I looked up and almost fell backward. Apparantly, Chiron thought it would be a good time to IM us. Jessie, oblivious, walked right through the message and it disappeared. I told you they always do that. I pushed her down on to one of Percy's chair.

"Stay." I fished a Drachma out of my pocket. I took a water bottle from Percy's desk. It isn't exactly a mist, but it will do. I threw the Drachma. "Chiron. Camp Half Blood."

The image of Chiron showed up. "Who did that? Huh? Which one of you?" Chiron asked, pointing at each one of us.

Jessie raised her hand, sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Well, anyway, I forgot to give you my congratulations with the Crimson Slayer."

"Of defeating it?" Clarisse asked, proud. She patted her sword like it was a dog that just did its first trick.

"Of actually staying alive," Chiron corrected. Nico, who wasn't paying that much attention and was playing with Percy's fish, started humming "Stayin' Alive" without knowing.

Chiron just ignored him. "But you do know that it will be back. When it said it will kill Percy, if it's the last thing it does, it wasn't kidding." He turned to Percy. All eyes were on him, who was pale. "I don't mean you're destined to die, I mean . . . . be careful." Like he hasn't heard _that _enough. "I was wondering if you all could come back to camp." Percy nodded and waved his hand through the mist, making it dissipate.

Percy took a deep breath and turned to us. "Okay guys. Get ready. We're leaving in ten minutes. Umm . . . I don't know with you . . . " Percy looked at Jessie, Sam, and Alex.

"It's fine. We have to get to Annabeth's house to unpack anyway."

"Wait. My house?" I've been with them all day. How could they have been at my house?"

"Yeah, we got there when you had your first period. Remember?" _Oh. That makes sense._ I nodded.

"Kay, ten minutes." Percy held up his hands, showing ten on his fingers.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I know this is short. But I'll make the next one longer. Promise! Don't forget to review!**


	13. The Green Camera

**Hola! Hello, peoples of Earth! Here's Chapter 13!**

**Percy's POV**

Everyone was walking around the front of my apartment, getting everything ready for camp. I grunted as I slid a block of metal bigger than me into the back of my truck. Ugh, five more. I lifted the second block but almost dropped it when I heard Annabeth behind me.

"Hey, Seaweed brain." She clutched her jacket tighter. "Why are you bringing metal to camp?" She hit the block of metal, making a hollow sound.

"Charlie. Wants to bring it to work on." I straightened my shirt and took a break. Annabeth hopped onto my truck, her legs crossed. She shivered. "Hey, you're wearing the jacket I gave you when I accidently made the sink blow up," I said, turning sheepish, remembering the panic I caused.

"Yeah. It's actually way warmer than most of my jackets." I hopped onto the truck, next to her. We watched everyone bustle around, excited to go back to camp. I looked at Annabeth, her gray eyes shining from the reflection of the moon. **(Cheesy, I know.)** She caught my gaze and smiled. She looked beautiful. We leaned in, only to be interrupted by . . .

"Annabeth!" Her friends came running from the front door. My hand immediately flew up to the back of my neck, scratching it, trying to look casual. I looked down at the boring concrete ground. I noticed they were looking back and forth between Annabeth and me, as though they knew what was _about_ to happen.

"I have to finish loading Charlie's metal." I gave Annabeth a telling look. I lifted the next block a little easier, but it still made my arm muscles feel like lead. I got the block hovering the truck.

"Josh wants to know if you still like him," I heard Sam say. I dropped the metal in shock. My finger got caught under the block.

"Ow!" I quickly pulled it out from under. It was throbbing, but I ignored it. "_Who_ do you like?" Annabeth smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Jealous?" I looked at her and made a fake pouty face. She turned to Sam. "And no! You should know I never liked him."

"I know! But he's persistent." Jessie twirled her finger by her ear, calling Josh crazy.

"Well, I _really _need to finish loading this stuff. And yes, I''ll be careful," I said, used to Annabeth saying that.

"I wasn't going to say that." I looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "Okay, I was going to say that. But _now _I'm going to help you.

"What? No! That metal is _heavy," _I said.

"But you have a boo-boo on your finger." She started talking like how someone would talk to a newborn baby.

I made another pouty face. "Fine." She took my hand and looked at my finger.

"Whoa, that is _red!_"

"Stop looking at it!" I pulled my hand away, playfully.

**Annabeth's POV**

I opened the truck door with a creak. Jessie, Alex, and Sam were sitting in the back of the truck, among the metal blocks. They said they didn't mind the metal. It made them feel like they were in a maze. They also didn't mind the wind. Percy just locked up the back, so nothing would fall out. I hoisted myself up, but before I could step a foot in Percy's truck, I heard someone yell,

"Annabeth!" I whirled around to see Silena running toward me with a big white box. She slowed to a stop in front of me, out of breath. "I almost forgot. She opened the box, revealing a beautiful white dress-the one I wore to the dance. The one I wore when Percy and I had our first kiss. Hey, don't blame me for remembering that. That night was special. Plus, I'm getting more sentimental.

I pulled the dress out, letting it unfold. "Oh my gods. You're good." Percy came over, dusting his hands off on his jeans.

"Yeah, it looks just like how it was last Friday," he said, impressed. "Good job, Silena." She grinned.

"It was nothing." Jessie was leaning over the side of the truck.

"That looks so pretty! Is that yours, Annabeth?" she asked. I nodded sheepishly. I don't think she ever knew I owned a dress. Let alone a girly dress.

**Percy's POV**

Finally, we made it at camp after dropping Jessie, Alex, and Sam off at Annabeth's house. The campers probably just finished dinner. The torchlights were burning and everyone was heading back to their cabins.

We walked into the Big House where Chiron was playing Pinochle with Mr. D. Chiron walked over after putting his cards face down on the table.

"Hello, Percy. I'm very proud of all of you," he said with a huge grin plastered on his face. "Not many demigods could hold their ground against the Crimson Slayer, let alone defeat it. Or at least for a while. And Annabeth! Wait, you go to Goode?"

"Uh yeah. I thought you knew that."

"I knew there was someone else going there but I didn't know it was you."

"Neither did I," I said, one eyebrow raised.

"I didn't know!" Chiron complained. "Well anyway, I wanted you all to come here because it would be safer, especially since the Crimson Slayer is still on the loose. So get to your cabins. The Harpies come out at ten-thirty."

"Juniper!" Grover yelled, as he saw a girl in a purple gossamer dress walking across the path. She turned around and ran toward Grover. They came walking over to all of us with smiles on their faces. After a few minutes of Juniper greeting us one by one, she finally stood by Grover again. "So what's been up?" she asked, eyeing my hand clasping Annabeth's. Thalia followed her gaze and jerked, suddenly remembering something. She swung her bag around so that it was in front and fished a green camera out of her bag.

"I took pictures," she said in a fake sing-song way. Juniper hastily snatched the camera from Thalia. Thalia pursed her lips. "Hey I wouldn't get too excited. You're still my servant for a week." She then walked over to see the pictures she took. Everyone started crowding around, trying to see the pictures.

Only Annabeth and I weren't jumping over everyone to see. I was too tired to do anything physical. Annabeth was just nice enough to stay with me. Then everyone started cooing at the pictures.

"What are you guys looking at?" I asked.

"You," Juniper said simply. My eyes widened, hoping Thalia didn't find my baby pictures. I turned the camera to my direction, flipping through it. It was pictures of Annabeth and me at the dance and around school. Nothing peculiar. But then I started to get curious when I realized it was pictures of no one but Annabeth and me. I was fine with the pictures, until I found one that showed Annabeth and me-kissing.

"Why'd you take pictures of Annabeth and me?" My face getting hot.

"Juniper told me to," Thalia shrunk down and pointed at Juniper. Juniper shrunk down too, when I turned to face her. Then I softened up.

"Whatever." I walked away with Annabeth, hand in hand, as they all got back to the green camera.

**Sorry it took long again. My dad keeps grounding me for no reason. Seriously. Not exaggerating. Don't stop reviewing!**


	14. Fights

**Sorry again. My dad keeps closing the laptop without saving. I keep retyping and retyping. Chapter 14! READ!!!!**

**Annabeth's POV**

"See you tomorrow," I said, opening the door of my gray cabin, watching Percy run to his cabin by the lake. Everyone was bustling around. Jenny was at the bookshelves, looking at a scroll about Daedalus. Violet was on her bed, looking at a blueprint that Winston made, as Winston looked at Violet, anxious. Malcolm was at his desk building a model of the Parthenon. _Ah, home._

I accidentally slammed the door, ruining my chance of them not noticing me. They turned to me, distracted. "Annabeth!" Malcolm rose from his desk and gave me a big bear hug. "What are you doing here before summer?"

"Um, Chiron told me to." Violet delicately put down Winston's blueprint and skipped over to my bed, where I was.

"Uhhh, Annabeth? We've been hearing rumors about you and a certain son of a certain god. Is it true?" she asked me nervously.

"Annabeth!" I turned around but no one was there. I shrugged it off but when I turned to face Violet, I saw a flash of light behind me. I turned back around, scared. "I'm guessing you were going to say yes to Violet's question." There, right in front of me, was my mom, Athena, towering over me. I bit my lip in nervousness. I completely forgot about how Athena and Poseidon hated each other.

"Just tell me one thing. Why him? There are plenty of other males out there. Plenty of other males who want to be _architects!_ But you choose the slimy sea spawn who can't do anything with his life except swim. So why?"

"I don't know. It just sort of . . . happened."

"You know, Annabeth. Don't think I don't know my own child." I took a deep breath to build up my courage.

"Fine. You want to know the reason why? It's because I _like _him. And I'm not judgemental like you. Just because you hate Poseidon, it doesn't mean I should hate his son. Or Poseidon. And neither should you," I scolded my mother. I stormed out of the cabin and threw the door back behind me. I ran all the way to the lake before stopping at the edge of the water. I was feeling a rush. I just told my mother, the goddess of wisdom, how to feel.

I slipped off my converse and dived. It was beautiful underwater. I could see the light shimmering from the moon above. The trees on land looked like ripples when I saw it. I turned in circles, amazed at how beautiful it looked in here, especially at night. My hair swirled around me.

Then I felt something close around my neck. I couldn't breathe. I tried to get to the surface but something was pulling me down. I managed to splash my hand along the top of the water, but I couldn't raise my head up. It yanked me down. I tried whacking it away, but it wasn't solid. My hand probably passed right through it. I writhed around the water . . . then gave up. I was going to die.

I saw nothing but darkness. _The Underworld doesn't look like this. _Then I hacked something up and my eyes flew open. It was still dark, but not as much. I could see the light of the torches, stars, and the moon. I blinked to get used to the light. I saw someone looking down on me, then he gave me a hug.

"Thank gods!" Percy breathed, relieved. My eyes cleared up and saw that we were on the sandy shore and it was still but it felt like hours passed. I sat up when Percy let me go.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice cracked. He shook his

"I don't know. I'm not so sure about that. I was just in my cabin when Tyson woke me up, saying the waves were out of control. I came outside and got in the water to find out what was making the waves so wild. Then I found you, drowning, and pulled you to shore." He turned around so that he was sitting next to me. "But I still don't know the reason." There was a long silence while we both thought. I didn't really notice until he asked, "Are you sure you're okay?" I nodded, partly lying.

I was scared, frankly. What pulled me down? Who would hate me enough to kill me? And not just anyone could control the water. I looked at Percy. I mentally smacked my brain._ What is WRONG WITH ME!!!!!?? Percy is my boyfriend! He wouldn't kill me._

_ Then . . . what?_

There was a familiar bright flash coming from Percy's cabin. It was like a sun was in the cabin. Almost blinding. Percy's eyebrows furrowed.

"I'll be back," he said, heading back to his cabin.

**Percy's POV**

Opening the door, I glanced back at Annabeth, who was staring at the shimmering surface of the water. "Hello, Perseus." I jerked my head around and saw my dad in a teal toga with his trident at his side. I wasn't scared . . . . until now. He didn't wear his formal clothes unless he did or will do something big. Whether it is good or bad. Plus the trident wasn't helping.

"Hello father. What are you doing here?" I didn't really like the sound of 'father', but I had to be polite.

"Well, I was trying to make sure a certain brainiac," he leaned a little to the right, looking through the window. I turned around to see through the window. I didn't see anything but Annabeth, still sitting on the sand. "didn't interfere with my son's life and future." Then it hit me.

"You were the one who made those waves. And that means you were the one who was drowning Annabeth!" My anger fired up inside of me. He was going to let my girlfriend die, and he's standing here like it was nothing. "Why would you do that?"

"I told you. I'm not going to let her ruin your life," he said, as calm as ever.

"So you were willing to kill her to get your way?!" He just nodded. "Well, it's my choice if I date her or not! I can screw up my life if I want to! And right now, you're the one wrecking my life! So just leave me and Annabeth _alone!!!_" I turned hard on my heels and slammed the door behind me. I stormed to Annabeth as she stood up to see what was wrong. I took her hand and pulled her farther away from the cabin and into the forest. "Come on."

**Annabeth's POV**

I had to jog to keep up with Percy. I kept looking back at his cabin. Then I saw. Through the window, I saw a glimpse of a tall man in a teal toga. I wasn't really sure who it was . . . until I saw the shining trident. Poseidon.

"Percy, tell me what happened." He stopped, dead in his tracks, and took a deep breath, clearly trying to calm down.

"My dad," He sat down leaning against a tree. He held his head in his hands. "tried to drown you." He paused. "I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want to go out anymore and---"

"What?" I interuppted him. "Why wouldn't I want to go out?"

"Why _would_ you?"

"Because I like you." I sat down next to him.

"But my dad--"

"Who cares what he did? So he tried to drown me. That doesn't change how I feel about you." He looked at me and smiled.

"You're the best." I gave him a cheeky smile.

"I know." And he kissed me.

**I'm not going to promise you I'll update sooner, b/c that didn't work out last time. But I am going to promise you that I'll work ten times harder to get another chapter up. Don't worry. I'm not going to abandon this story until I'm done. Comment!**


	15. The Cut

**Chapter 15! Right? Read!**

_**The next morning**_

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up to the sound of swords clanging and battle cries. Just a regular day at Camp Half Blood. I couldn't wait to get geared up and head to the arena. Then I realized I wasn't in my cabin. I was in the forest and Percy was next to me, asleep. _Ohhh. Now I remember. _Percy and I stayed out here because we both just yelled at our godly parents. Even though we're their children, it doesn't mean they can't injure us.

I nudged Percy. "Hey, Seaweed Brain? Wake up!" He jerked up, his hand at his pocket.

"What? Are we under attack?" he asked, pulling out Riptide.

"Would you put your sword away? No, we're not under attack. It's time for breakfast," I said, as I heard the conch blow.

We got to breakfast late because it would look _really _weird if I was wearing my still-soggy pajamas with dirt matted in my hair and clothes. Anyway, it took a little longer than necessary because my pajamas were being bad and they were sticking to my skin. But eventually, I managed to get it off and change into black converse, shorts, and my Camp Half Blood t-shirt.

Chiron was feeling nice today so he announced that campers could sit where they liked. Everyone started bustling around, bringing their food to their friends. I carried my tray to Percy's table when he waved at me to come sit with him. Though my half-siblings were eyeing me, I ignored them and slid onto the bench, next to Percy.

"Hey, Percy," I said, turning around to see Tyson heavily running toward us.

"Percy!" Tyson yelled and jumped onto the bench. He sat down, tipping the table a little bit. "Hi." He gave a cheeky smile.

"Hey, guys," Thalia said, walking over. "I got lonely at my table." She sat down next to Tyson, making the table creak loudly. "Never mind. I'll sit next to you."

"Wait." I held my hand up for them to be quiet. "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah," Percy said. "It sounds like--"

"No! I don't want your sea spawn offspring with my daughter!" Poseidon walked out of the Athena cabin, plugging his ears and yelling,

"La la la la la la! I can't hear you!" Athena followed behind him. Poseidon stopped and pulled his fingers out of his ears. "Well it's not your daughter is any better!" Athena was taken aback. She started cussing at him in ancient Greek, but Poseidon put his fingers in his ears and started yelling again. They went into the Big House, yelling at each other.

They made a scene with all the yelling and because they were Olympians. Everyone had gone silent.

"It's amazing how they're immortal but they still act like they're two. Even _I'm _more mature than them," Percy muttered as he poked at his scrambled eggs. I nodded, agreeing.

The conch blew again. Sword training time. _Yes!_

I spent all day sword fighting with Percy. It wasn't serious like with everyone else. With Percy, it was so much better. Everytime I cut him, he would play dead. I would just roll my eyes and pull him up. I thought about earlier.

_Swoosh! I cut Percy across the cheek. He gasped, dropping his sword, and held his cheek. I instantly regretted getting too into it. I dropped my sword and ran to him. _

_ "Oh my gods! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" I pulled his hand away from his cheek and examined it. He had blood on his hand and some blood dripping down his face. Thankfully, there wasn't too much. I put my hand on his cheek to stop the bleeding. I realized how close we were and the tension was strong. So I leaned in and kissed him._

_ It was gentle. Not urgent or hard. But gentle. I could feel him smiling. I pulled away reluctantly. He laughed._

_ "What?" I asked._

_ "Are you going to do that everytime you hurt something? When you defeat a monster, are you going to apologize?" I looked at him, a little confused. He got down on his knees, imitating me._

_ "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, poor Minotaur!" I scoffed and rolled my eyes. He grabbed the sand and let it fall through his fingers. "I'm sorry I turned you to dust!" I couldn't help but laugh. I headed back to get my sword._

_ "Way to ruin the moment!" I yelled sarcastically over my shoulder. He put his arm around me and gave me a peck on the cheek, smiling._

That was a good memory. Unfortunately, the rest of my day wasn't.

"Annabeth." I turned around to see my mother in her battle armor. _Scary!_

"Yes . . . . mother."

"I do not care for the way you yelled at me yesterday." I didn't want to apologize because she deserved it. But I really didn't need my mother against me.

"I'm sorry." She nodded in approval.

"I also do not care for that sea spawn." She looked over at Percy, who was sitting on the porch of his cabin, leaning against the railing. I shook my head.

"I'm not saying sorry." She bit her lip.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised. Given the way you reacted when you cut him on the cheek." My eyes widened.

"You saw that?" I waited for a response. She was still watching Percy read.

"Yes, I did. All I can say is that I hope he does the same when vice-versa." She paused. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Then she vanished. Not even in a puff of smoke. No evidence that she was even here.

**Sorry, I think this is the shortest chapter. But I'm having writer's block. If any of you have some suggestions on what I should write please tell me. Review!**


	16. Percy Blows Up

**Hey guys. I would've updated sooner but my computer had a virus. I wouldn't work for the whole weekend. So excited! Two more weeks of school! Then I can spend all my time updating my stories. Here are some suggestions of stories. Only two. If any of you guys read City of Bones, you should read City of Secrets by PriceX3Jayme. That's my sissy! I sorta feel bad for her. She puts a lot of work in her stories, but barely gets any readers. Let alone reviewers. But don't tell her I said that. It's just City of Bones in Jace's POV. And there's also my oneshot, Take Me Back. Way shorter than any of my other chapters, but I still think it's pretty good. And big thank you to DarkAngel94524 for the inspiration for this chapter! I give you a metaphorical hug. =) FYI, I had an idea for another oneshot. But then I had a better idea. So now I'm going to combine that idea for the oneshot and put it in this story! Anyway, here's Chapter 16! Yay!**

**Percy's POV**

I almost forgot that we skipped school today. Oh well. Anyway, we were all at the campfire. As I watched the embers of the fire float up into the sky and disappear like dust, Annabeth took a seat next to me to wait for Chiron to start the Campfire. She handed me a smoking cup of hot chocolate and I straightened up so I wouldn't spill it.

After a few minutes of silence, just listening to the sound of the flames crackling, Annabeth broke the quiet. "So do you think this thing will blow over?" Grover walked sat down on one of the benches with Juniper beside him. She gave us a wave and looked suspicioiusly at Annabeth and me, but smiled. I turned back to Annabeth.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, us dating. The campers apparently haven't got used to us yet. And our parents . . . oh my gods, our parents obviously hate the idea." I gave her a reassuring smile, though I wasn't that sure myself. I looked around to see many eyes on us. They turned away and started whispering, probably about us. I managed to hear a girl. And no, I'm not eavesdropping.

"I can't believe it. Who ever thought that Annabeth and Percy would start dating? But they totally look cute together!" she said to her friend. _Okay, weird._

"Well, no any time soon. But they're just going to have to get used to it." A huge clap of thunder shook the ground beneath us and probably damaged my ears. "Deal with it!" I yelled. The campers were all looking at me now. "Sorry," I said to the campers, but not the gods.

**Annabeth's POV**

We were listening to the campsong, while my arms were wrapped around Percy for warmth and comfort. Then I looked up to see his sea green eyes staring down at me. He smiled. Then I was falling. _**Thud! **_

_ "_Ow!" I yelled, as I hit the cold marble ground. Percy grunted when his head made a hard noise against the floor.

"Baaaaaaahh!" Grover bleated as he landed on his stomach. I felt bad for him, since he ate a lot roasted marshmallows and enchiladas during the campfire. I could hear Chiron's hooves click against the ground. _Lucky! _At least he knew he didn't injure himself, unlike the rest of us. I shook my head to clear my vision. I slowly made out, I think, twelve figures. Yeah, twelve. Holy Tartarus! Twelve Olympians! I had to grab Percy's arm for support so I wouldn't collapse on the spot. _What did they want? _I looked around and saw that we were in the throne room in Olympus. But outside, it looked like day, though at camp, it was nine at night.

I saw Poseidon and Athena in their seats next to each other. If it weren't for Thalia, Juniper, Silena, and Charles behind me, blocking the doorway, I would've ran out the door. Right then and there. Yup, that's right. I, daughter of Athena, would run away from my parent. I know that sounds wimpy, but if you were in my position, you would too. Just think. Poseidon hates me. And he's one of the Big Three. He already tried to kill me once. But I just ignored it and stayed. I disregarded it and kept on dating Percy. If I were him, I'd be pretty furious. And Athena . . . Oh don't even get me started on her. Though she hasn't given an effort to kill my boyfriend yet, it doesn't mean she won't. It just means she's taking more time to think of a perfect strategy of how to destroy him. Slowly and painfully. Ugh, shudder.

I looked down at the tan and black shiny marble floor, scared of their expressions. But that didn't mean I couldn't feel each of their cold, powerful stares boring into my body. It sent shivers down my back to just think about what would happen here.

"Silence!" Zeus bellowed, his voice bouncing off the walls. "At the request of Poseidon and Athena . . . " Athena coughed. "Athena and Posiedon, you were all called here for a meeting," _Oh, Crap. "_discussing the two young demigods," he gestured towards Percy and me. "Percy, son of Posiedon, and Annabeth, daughter of Athena. First order of business." He turned to Athena. "Why dont you approve of these two half-bloods . . . what's the word? Oh! . . . dating?"

Athena started yelling in frustration and it only got worse when Posiedon tried to interruppt. In less than a second, the throne room had become as loud as a football arena filled with screaming fans. Percy leaned into my ear.

"I told you it wouldn't blow over soon," he whispered, matter-of-factly. After a few minutes, my ears adjusted to the yells and Percy and I were sitting down on the marble ground, ignoring them, mostly because we couldn't understand a word they were saying. Percy, bored, started to play with my fingers like a baby playing with his mother's hand. I guess it was the ADHD. He was pulling them up by my forefinger and middle finger.

"Percy Jackson!" my mom yelled, filling the room with a suspenseful atmosphere. Percy stopped pulling my fingers when all twelve gods started staring. Silence and anxiety. Percy still held my fingers in midair.

"What are you doing, son?" Poseidon asked, lightening up the mood a little. Percy quickly looked at our hands and dropped it.

"Nothing."

Poseidon sighed. "Anyway, back to business."

Athena interruppted. "I want you to stay away from my daughter, you filthy, **(A/N: For some reason, I had an urge to type 'mudblood' ) **unworthy, bottom feeder!" I didn't think it was that much of an insult, but apparently I was wrong.

"Enough!" Percy yelled. The sound echoed. The fountain in the corner cracked, flooding that part of the room. A few of the windows behind the gods shattered into tiny pieces. The small shards tinkled as it hit the floor. I could see that his eyes were a deep, dark shade of green. He was fuming and dead serious. Even Zeus looked scared. "I am sick of all of you insulting me!" he yelled, not bothering to lower his voice. "Since when is it okay to ridicule and tease me? And you know what? I don't even care about what you think anymore! Just leave me and Annabeth _alone_!" He stormed past Thalia and Charles and into the hallway.

I looked at their faces, which showed surprise, gratification, and Dionysus even had a look of boredom. My mom's expression was a mixture between surprise and anger. I never really noticed it, but Percy was right. I've heard many insults from the gods to Percy, but I just ignored it because they were the gods. They had power and we had to respect them. But now that Percy made a stand, I've realized that though they're powerful, they're not powerful enough to have the right to humiliate and provoke us. I ignored the gods' hateful expressions and walked out of the room to find Percy.

**Okay, really sorry for the delay. But I'm not going to make an excuse. Just sorry. Plus on my computer, this chapter looks really short. But I just thought this would be a good place to end a chapter. Okay I have a question for future chapters. I need a reason for campers not trusting Percy. Hope to read what you have in mind. =)**


	17. Sick?

**Chapter 17! Yay! OMG! I graduated today! So sad and happy. Leaving my friends 2moro cause I'm going to a different school. =( I'm gonna miss them. Yes! I got this chapter fixed. Sorry, it didn't show all of this chapter, so I re-uploaded it. Sorry if you got confused.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I closed the humoungous door behind me and found Percy sitting in the corner, staring at the floor. I straightened my shirt and sat down next to him. He looked up, his eyes no longer the angry shade of green. But now they looked sad, sorry.

"Are you okay?" I asked delicately. I was proud that he stood up to the gods, but surprised. I never saw the mad side of him before. It had shaken me up a little. And I was scared Percy might still have some anger inside of him, just begging to take it out on me. But he just looked down again.

"Yeah. Just . . . . thinking," he stated simply.

"About?" I wondered aloud.

"About us. If this is going to work." Okay, panic time.

"What do you mean 'if this is going to work'? Of course it's going to work. Why would you think that?" He just shrugged.

"Our parents." I shook my head.

"Who gives a crap about what they think?" I can't believe it. That was the first time I insulted one of the gods. It makes me feel . . free, independent.

"You know they can still blast us to pieces," he said, giving me a slight smile. I gave him a face that meant _Oh, well. _"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh trust me. I can handle the gods. They always insult each other's children. It's their nature," I joked. He finally gave in and smiled a real smile. I couldn't help but smile back. "Come on, I want to change into my fluffy owl pajamas and climb into my warm bed," I fantasized as we walked out to the elevator.

**

* * *

**

Grover's POV

After Annabeth left the room, it was silent. Surprise was still hanging in the air like last night's dinner odor.

I couldn't help it. Don't blame me. I let out a loud "Blaaahhh!" Hey, I said don't blame me. I do crazy stuff depending on my mood. You definitely do not want to see what I do when I'm pressured. Anyway, Thalia smacked me upside the head for that.

I kept on looking at Athena, since Percy's outburst was mostly directed toward her. Her expression didn't change. A face of anger and surprise.

We heard a door slam shut. Athena strode to the windows, most of which were shattered. "So, Percy and Annabeth decided to leave." She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself as she watched Percy and Annabeth walk down the bridge to the elevator, holding hands. "Well, if she's so insistent." She turned back to the rest of us. "I will leave both of them alone, as long as he doesn't harm her." I couldn't help but feel triumphant for my two friends. Athena held her dress up and swiftly walked to the exit. "I just hope she knows what she's doing," she muttered.

**

* * *

**

Percy's POV

You know I can never get used to the feeling in the elevator to Olympus. Everytime it goes down, back to Earth, it always feels like it going two hundred miles per hour with no brakes. And I have a strong stomach, but that ride makes me want to barf when I get out. When I'm in the moving elevator, it feels like part of my insides were left behind somewhere along the way to the bottom. It took me about five minutes to adjust when we got out, so I wouldn't throw up on Annabeth.

After a few minutes of deep breathing and leaning over a trash can, I stood up straight, though I still didn't feel so good.

Annabeth raised one eyebrow. "You get _that _sick from an elevator ride?" she asked with a smirk.

I shrugged. "I usually don't feel that bad, but I guess it was something I ate earlier."

_**

* * *

**_

Next morning

**Annabeth's POV**

I sat down at my table with my siblings giving me odd looks. Malcolm kept on looking back, most probably at the Poseidon table. I don't know why but my siblings just can't get used to the fact that I'm dating the son of Poseidon. Sheesh! They're so uptight.

Malcolm looked back again, and I turned around to see if something was wrong. But nothing. I just saw Percy sitting at his table, eating. But there was something off about him. Was it his hair? No, still messy and unruly as usual. Was it his eyes? Maybe. It did look different. Like he was worried. It's not like I haven't seen him worried before. It's just different from his usual sarcastic, joking self. Not only that, he looked like he was sick. Sort of green-ish complexion. He looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep. His eyes were red-rimmed and blood-shot. He was sniffling and coughing. He looked terrible.

I couldn't stop thinking about what happened to Percy all through breakfast. So right after I gave my dishes to be cleaned, I ran after Percy as he walked to the Big House. "Percy, are you okay?" I said, taking his hand. He rubbed his eyes, clearly trying to hide it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just have a little common cold. Nothing to worry about." Oh yeah, then why do you look worried? But I didn't say that.

"Are you sure?" He nodded.

"Yeah. I'm just going to ask Chiron if I can just rest today so I can get rid of my cold."

"Okay," I said, though I wasn't entirely convinced he was telling me gave me a reassuring hug and walked inside the building. I jogged to my cabin to get ready to go to the sword-fighting arena, but not without taking a tentative look behind me at the Big House.

**

* * *

**

There's Chapter 17! Don't forget to review. Or if you want me to put some scenes in here, tell me. See ya soon with another chapter. =)


	18. Rumors

**Yay! Another chappie! Chapter 18! I keep on getting sidetracked with other fanfics. Shame on me for making you wait. =( Anyway, R&R!**

_**

* * *

**_

**_Two weeks later_**

**Annabeth's POV**

Now I'm really getting scared. Not because of our parents. Not because of the war. But because of Percy. It's been two weeks and he still hadn't recovered from his sickness. Every few days, he would start to get better and we would think that he just needs one more day to rest. Then the next day, he gets even more sick than the day before. He's gotten so bad that he can't even come out of his cabin. Chiron made him stay in bed to rest. But Percy has been in bed for two weeks.

Every few hours, I would go to his cabin to check up on him. Chiron told me I had to. But I'm not complaining. Sometimes Grover, Thalia, or Silena would come with me to see Percy. The other days I would go alone.

_

* * *

_

*flashback*

_I opened the door and peeked inside. There was Percy under the covers, staring at the wall. "Percy?" I asked tentatively. He looked up and his eyes, though tired and blood-shot, beamed with relief. I closed the door behind me and started taking some nectar and ambrosia out of my small, gray duffel bag._

_"Hey," he smiled with a grunt of pain, "I almost thought you weren't going to come today."_

_I sat down at the side of the bed and poured some nectar into a small measuring cup. "Of course I was going to come today." I smirked. "I just had to deal with Nico and Thalia again." He groaned and threw his head back. _

_"What is it this time?"_

_"They were debating whose dad is more powerful." He scoffed at the idea. "And then there were undead skeletons and thunder/lightning." He raised one eyebrow in thought. _

_"So that's what I heard." After he drank the small portion of nectar, he looked at me and shrugged. "I just thought the Stoll brothers locked Clarisse in the armory closet."_

_"You have a _weird_ imagination!" He just ignored me._

_"Nico and Thalia are so immature." I had to smile._

_"Oh, it's not like you wouldn't join in that," I teased as I pulled out some ambrosia out of a plastic bag. _

_He raised his hands like he was surrendering and laughed weakly. "Hey, it's not my fault my dad is awesome." I scoffed but ignored it. I felt his forehead with the back of my hand, brushing his jet black hair back._

_"You're burning. Are you feeling okay?" I asked, seriously concerned now. His forehead was beaded with sweat. If I took his temperature, it would probably be 104.2 degrees Fahrenheit. He cleared his throat._

_"Yeah, I guess. I've just been coughing all night. And I barely got any sleep. But don't worry about me. I'll be fine." I looked at him with doubt. "I promise," he finished._

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

I just hope he keeps his promise. These last two weeks have been sheer torture. It's like a natural disaster. You don't know when it's going to end. You can prevent it, but not if it's too late. It might be severe or not, but you don't find out until the damage is done. And you can't stop it from happening.

I hated the feeling. Feeling so oblivious, and useless. Ugh. I had to think, but there's too much on my mind to think right. So I went down to the beach. It helped but not a lot.

I couldn't help but think about him when I was here. We had so many memories here. He was the first and only person to bring me here for some other reason than classes. I never knew how good this place was to think and relax, until now.

I couldn't help but think that he isn't telling me everything. I didn't notice this before, but he shouldn't get sick by eating too much and an elevator ride. Something's wrong.

I heard a deep bellowing in the distance. I looked behind me and saw all the campers walking to the pavilion for lunch. I pulled myself up with a thick tree branch and pulled down my shirt. Taking my time, I squished my toes in the cream-colored sand. I didn't even look up. When I saw that the sand melded with grass now, I looked forward. Wiggling my toes to remove the sand, I left my sandals at the steps of my cabin before I walked to the pavilion where everyone was already half-finished with their meals.

I picked a plate of the table with all the food and started putting a slice of pizza on it. They were all looking at me, but I ignored them. Right now, I was irritated. They thought Percy was faking. They thought he was pretending so he would get out of training. So he would be protected from Kronos in his cabin. I never knew how all the campers can be such_ idiots _until now. Did they really think that if Kronos invaded camp, he would stop just because Percy was in his cabin, sick? Yeah, right! He would tear down the whole city to find Percy so he could persuade him to join Kronos's army. Not that Percy would. And apparently, they don't know Percy. Sword-fighting is one of the only things that can clear his mind. He wouldn't fake being sick so he could miss out on that.

I brought my plate to the Athena cabin and sat down on the corner without looking at the people who were staring, boring holes into my back. I swear I would get back at these people who thought Percy would be that self-centered. Truthfully, he was the least selfish person I met. I mean I can't remember the last time he did something only for himself. I thought back to the last few weeks, reminiscing.

There was the time we met at Goode High. When we bumped heads, twice. And I got lost in his bright green eyes. Then there was our first date. When he showed me one of his favorite spots to think, the fountain. And I fell asleep on his shoulder. Then the dance. When he defended me when Adrienne was insulting me. The kiss. And when he fought the Crimson Slayer **(A/N: I made the Crimson Slayer up. Pretty good, huh?)** with me. I couldn't forget when he saved me from drowning.

I smiled at the memories.

**

* * *

**

Percy's POV

I want to tell her. But I just couldn't bring myself to it. I tried thinking of the pros and cons but it didn't work. My dyslexic brain couldn't keep track of all of those good and bad reasons. So now what do I do?

I wanted to tell the whole camp that I wasn't faking. Just because I was stuck in my room, it doesn't mean I can't hear the rumors about me. I wanted too clear my name, like three years ago, when everyone accused me of stealing Zeus's lightning bolt just because I was Poseidon's son. Well, it's not like I can help it! They're accusing me of faking and lying just to get out of training. Idiots!

**

* * *

**

Yeah, it was short. Don't blame me. Well, actually you can blame me. I'm a really slow writer when I don't have anything really happening in the story. But the next chapter has some more substance than this one, so I'll probably go faster. This was just a passing chapter. R&R! The button is right down there. =)


	19. Dream

**I started on this right away so you wouldn't get mad. See I'm getting better at it. Trust me it's going to get better! Hehehe. *mischievous grin***

**

* * *

**

Annabeth POV

Another day of severe concern. I'm getting really tired of this. A few weeks ago, I was a normal daughter of Athena with my brain ruling my heart. I couldn't help but smile at the thought that now my head and heart were equally noted. Because of Percy. Much better.

I was lying on my striped silver and sea green bed. I changed the sheets when I saw Percy's eyes. I smiled bigger. Staring at the ceiling, I heard many scribblings from my siblings working on whatever. I shifted so that I was under my blankets and started playing with the hem of the comforter.

"Annabeth?" Violet called from the doorway. "Hello? Didn't you hear the conch shell? It practically destroyed my eardrums!" I pulled back the blankets to reveal me in my denim shorts and my Camp Half Blood t-shirt. I tied my converse and walked out of the door, tying my long curly blond hair into a loose bun with some stray hair here and there. I waited in line behind Violet and Jenny for food. I was staring at the fire where demigods were making offerings to their parent, when I heard Chiron yelling.

"Out of the way! Move!" I've never seen Chiron so panicked. Then I found out why. Not far behind was Percy, being supported by Grover. Percy was clutching a rusty gray bucket in one arm. Everyone moved out of the way and hushed in shock, staring at Percy. Suddenly, Percy fell down on his hands and knees. The bucket clattered away. He was heaving, like he was just about to throw up. Chiron stopped abruptly. Grover skittered, picking up the rusty bucket. He pulled on one of Percy's arm.

"Come on, Percy. We're almost to the Big House," he said, pleadingly, watching the demigod audience. Percy looked up and shot me eyes that were screaming desperation and helplessness. I was immediately in thought. _What was wrong?_ I looked around at the demigods. _Well, at least they don't think he's a fake anymore. _He stood up with the help of Chiron and Grover. And started limping to the Big House.

Once the doors swung shut, the camp burst into hushed murmurs. I roughly dropped my full plate on the Athena table and pushed through the crowd of curious campers. I didn't care if they thought I was rude. I had to see Percy. I pushed the doors open. "What's going on? Are you okay?" I sat down at the edge of the bed and took his hand.

"I'm fine, Annabeth," he said reassuringly. Grover scoffed, with worry in his voice.

"Are you kidding? You were screaming in your sleep!" Grover was wide-eyed.

"So what happened?" My eyes diverted to Chiron.

"Well, I believe that Percy has something to tell us." He looked at Percy expectantly. I turned to him, confused.

"I've been having these dreams for a few weeks. I don't know what it means, why I'm having them , or why it's making me sick. I just don't" I looked back at Chiron. His eyebrows were furrowed, while he thought.

"Morpheus," he said plainly. I thought he was going crazy, but then he explained. "Morpheus. The god of dreams. He must be giving Percy these dreams. Or maybe he's just making it affect Percy like this. Making him so weak and fragile so Kronos can invade easier. It's hard to tell what his purpose was." He paused. "Percy, what was the dream?"

He looked around the room, like he just woke up. "I don't remember." Chiron started to think again, his fingers twitching.

"If we have any chance of finding out what is happening, we will have to know what the dream is. Percy, would you mind having the dream again?" He looked reluctant, but he agreed and got under the blankets to fall asleep.

I stayed behind so Percy would have some company. I watched as the front doors swung shut. Then I turned to Percy, who was already asleep. "Everything's going to be okay," I said, brushing back a strand of jet black hair from his eyes, though I wasn't so convinced myself.

_**

* * *

**_

The next day

_**The dream**_

**Percy's POV**

I was . . . somewhere. I don't even think I was in a room. So, of course, as the impulsive guy I am, I started walking in no direction in mind. At first, I thought I was in the Labyrinth, but this wasn't a hallway. It was an illusion. I bent down to try to feel the ground. But there was none. I could feel the bottom of my worn out shoes without lifting my feet. I saw a faint red-white glow at one spot. I bit my lip in thought. Trap or not?

After a few minutes of walking, I reached forward with a shaking hand. I felt something cold and smooth, and turned it, creaking. Obviously it was a door, but I didn't even have to open it when I saw the light again, but brighter.

The place was filled with a mist, dulling the light, but I could still see. I saw a dark outline of a rectangular-shaped object a few feet from me. I finally got close enough to see its contents. It was a dark brown-haired girl with grieving, urgent blue eyes. I remember her from somewhere, but my brain was still blank from shock. I immediately lifted the transparent lid to let the girl out. She climbed out with my help, but her hands were tied behind her back. I took Riptide out of my pocket and slashed it to many pieces. I looked back at the container. For some reason, I remembered Luke in it.

"Who did this?" I asked. She started panicking. She was clutching my arms and looked around frantically to see if someone was watching.

"He's here! - have -get out! You -here!" She blurted out, but words were missing, though her lips still moved. Like when people cut out cuss words out of videos. Though I don't think she was cussing. She suddenly gasped.

Someone's hand was covering her mouth, muffling her screams. I couldn't see who it was in the darkness behind her. But then there was something glimmering in the red-white light at the girl's neck. Kronos's scythe. She was dragged away, still quietly screaming. I tried to run after her, but something was holding me back.

"No! No! Let her go!" I struggled with the invisible ropes holding me back. "Let her go!"

XXXXXXXX

"Percy!" Annabeth was shaking me when I woke up. "Percy, you were screaming in your sleep. Are you okay?" She asked, calm now. But I wasn't. I was frantic. I tossed the blankets aside and limped all the way to the pavilion where everyone was already eating lunch. Annabeth was right behind me. Ignoring the stares, I headed straight to the Demeter table.

"When was the last time you guys saw Katie?" Annabeth's eyes widened, as though she knew what I was talking about.

"Um, a few weeks ago. She left a note saying she was going to her dad's house for a while." I thought for a while.

"Let me see the note," I said, holding out my hand. The boy handed me a piece of paper from his pocket and I unfolded it.

_Dear cabinmates,_

_My stepmom called me and told me my dad was gravelly ill. I'm going to go to his house for a few weeks to help take care of him. John will be head of the cabin until I come back._

_See you soon, Katie Gardner_

"Everything's wrong with this note," I said, shaking my head. "She curls the ends of her 'y's. She usually doesn't put a heading. And if she did, she wouldn't be so formal as to put 'Dear cabinmates.' Plus, she wouldn't put her last name on the note. You guys all know her, so she wouldn't put a last name." I put the note on the table as they all looked at it. "That's not Katie."

John looked at me with teary eyes. "Then who wrote it?" he asked quietly, handing me the note again. I couldn't figure it out, so I gave it to Annabeth.

"Do you know who wrote this?" She closed her eyes, holding back tears, and took a deep breath.

"Luke."

**

* * *

**

Okay, I am completely in love with this chapter! This was so fun to write. Hope you love it too. Don't forget to review! =)


	20. Important! Author's Note

**Hey guys, author here. Just to let you know, I noticed this story is gonna be WAY too long. Because they're gonna go on a quest and then this would end some where in the forties or something. So I'm gonna start a sequel. It's called High School: Part Two. I'm gonna change this story's title to High School: Part One. Genius, right? And for those people who don't know, it's way easier to find that sequel on my profile. I'm gonna post the story in about a week or maybe earlier because I screwed up and now I have to retype the whole chapter.**

**See ya soon, perkygirl1998 =)**


End file.
